The Prodigious Child
by Arod1221
Summary: Undergoing Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**"Unknown Whisper"**

_"_Normal talking"

_"Thinking thoughts"_

_I do not own any of Naruto's characters as you may already know_

Date: October 10

Location: Leaf Village, Orphanage

Music and laughter could be heard from Kanoha's orphanage, people gather at the orphanage to celebrate a special occasion, the princess birthday. The princess Natsumi Namikaze is a 6 year old girl, with bright blonde hair which was in twin ponytails, lively blue eyes, a contagious smile, and three whisker like marks on each cheek. Natsumi wore a white shirt with the Leaf's Symbol on it, and Orange pants.

The people at the party was mainly composed of the orphanage kids and most of the clan head kids. The kids were playing a game of tag at the orphanage's back yard, except two kids, one with a black hair, which resemble the shape of a pineapple and the other one was a chubby kid who was eating potato chips, they both rather sit and look at the clouds then run around with the other kids."You are it Natsumi" yelled a boy with canine expression will get you back Kiba!" Yelled back Natsumi, Kiba simply stood where he was standing and said in a confident voice "Nope, I got you, you can't get me" then he smiled at her, Natsumi started to look around trying to decide who should she tag, there was Ino, who was by the orphanage wall, there was Mu an orphan boy who was not too far from Ino, but where was Shino. Shino was the only one who hadn't been tagged yet, Natsumi started looking around the backyard for Shino_"okay, here is Kiba,Ino,Mu,Ren,Misa, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaje...where is he!" _Natsumi though, meanwhile Shino was sitting up on tree, camouflaged by the leafs, simply observing as Natsumi Kept moving her gaze from one place to another as if she was looking for someone.

* * *

Meanwhile in a clearing in the Leaf's forest was boy with blonde hair, with three wide ragged whisker like mark on each cheek. The boy wore a simple black shirt and brown shorst, but what stand out the most were his dull empty black eyes, eyes that didn't have hint of happiness even thought it was his birthday as well but it didn't matter no one would remember since the Princess birthday was more important than his.

anyhow he preferred to spend his time alone in the forest away from the people **"You don't need them" **it was quite peaceful at the clearing, the boy walked toward a tree that was had a hole in it, he stuck his hand in and pulled out a wooden box, about a foot in length, he crouched and placed the box on the grass, he opened it and there was a nice row of shurikens on the box. With a bored expression of his face, the boy took a shuriken in between his fingers, turn around and turn his gaze toward a square board with a small red circle in the middle that hanged on a tree that was quite bit far from him. The blonde boy took a deep breath pulled his arm back, pulled it forward and let go of the shuriken, and landed right in the middle of the red circle** "Good Job" **the boy turn around and took a second shuriken, turn around again, pull his arm back, brought back forward letting go of the shuriken, but this time he was met with sound of metal hitting metal, the boy turn around and picked up five shurikens turn around, bend his knees a bit, while holding the five shurikens on his left hand, he started by quickly taking one at a time and throwing it at the board, each time he threw a shuriken he was a met with the sound of metal hitting metal.

* * *

Back at the birthday party,"YOU ATE HALF THE CAKE!" yelled Kiba when he took notice that Natsumi had started eatin before everyone else. "you were supposed to wait for everyone!" said Kiba as he threw his hands in the air "but I couldn't wait." said Natsumi in a fake sad voice, at the same moment she got up and yelled "Jiji!" when she saw the a old man enter the yard, better known as the third Hokage "Well hello Natsumi-chan" said the Hokage with a smile, "are you enjoying the party?" "YES I AM, I made a bunch of new friends, like Kiba, and Ino, and Choji, and Shikamaru and Shino…where is Shino hiding?" answered Natsumi happily followed by questioning herself, the Hokage smiled knowing that Natsumi was getting along with the other kids.

* * *

Back at the clearing, the blonde boy was going through a set of complicated Taijutsu movement he had seen a men in a green spandex suit perform. The men who Naruto had seen had the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, to the point of expressing a little bit of shock when he saw them. Naruto kept practicing the Taijutsu movement flawlessly.

* * *

Back at the birthday party, "Well Natsumi, I have a gift for you" said the old man with a smile "Yay, what is it, let me see, let me see,lemesee" Natsumi responded overly happy. The Hokage pulled a necklace from the insides of his robes, the necklace was a casual leather string with a golden metal circle that had a spiral in it"Do you like it?" asked the third Hokage "um..."Natsumi was looking at the necklace closely "yeah…its pretty" she responded with a small smile as she took it and placed it in her pocket "Thank you Jiji" she said happily and turn to go back with her friends, but the Hokage stop her by placing his hand on her shoulder "Natsumi, have you seen Naruto?" Natsumi turn around to face the Hokage and placed a finger on her forehead and closed her eyes as if she was concentrating really hard "Nope, no clue" and quickly turned back around and ran to her friends, the Hokage sighted.

Naruto tended to not be around whenever he visited, he would have more time to visit Naruto if it was for the amount of paper work he has to do, he looked at the horizon and noticed the sun was setting already_ guess I'll give him the necklace tomorrow" _the Hokage though.

* * *

Back with the blonde boy, he was walking back home after his training, he didn't notice the time and it was already a bit dark, he was a bit nervous he had already been attack for no reason before, so he figured it was dangerous after dark. As the blonde boy was walking he kept his gaze down in order to not look at any one, he turn to an alley which was a short cut to the orphanage, but he didn't notice someone was in the way until he bumped with that person "If it isn't the little demon?" said a man with a sadistic smile, the blonde quickly recognized him as a ninja because of the men's clothing, the blonde boy didn't respond, he just tried to walked around him but the man grasp him by the hair and threw him to the ground, the boy barely showed any signs of pain, but he did felt anger starting build up in him**"You are going to let him do that" **the boy turn his eyes toward the man, the man lost his smile "What's that frown for?" the man said and proceed to kick the boy's face with the bottom of his boot** "Get angry"**

the boy ended up hitting the back of his head as well from the force of been thrown back,** "Let your anger out"** the boy clutched his head and started twisting on the floor, the men looked at the boy with a smile, and let out a small laugh, then he kicked the boy on the side sending him to the wall from the force of the impact** "Kill him" **the boy started clutching his head harder and started saying "Stop, please" the man was happy to see the demon suffering** "Kill him" **"No, please stop" the man kick the boy"**kill him" **tears started flowing out of the boys eyes**"kill him".**

* * *

the Hokage was back at his office, he was looking out into the dark , with his pipe in his mouth, there was a knock on his office door "Come in " he said taking the pipe with his hand, but didn't turn around he heard the foot step walk in, two pairs, one was a small boy, the Hokage turn around to see one of his ANBUs with a small boy covered with blood, even the boy's blonde hair look red with the amount of blood that covered him, his shirt nearly red as well, but what disturb him the most was the barely noticeable smile that adorned the boy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author Note:

1. BrainII you are right that i really don't know how to write so I'll try to improve my grammar

2. Kimimaro will come in later.

3. Natsumi is Naruto's twin sister.

4. OC stands for several OCs not just one.

5. For the stories sake, Kushina had black eyes.

**"Unknown Whisper"**

"Normal talking"

_"Thinking thoughts"_

The third Hokage looked as Naruto clutched his stomach "So that's the reason everyone hates me?" said the boy in a shaky voice as if he was about to breakdown crying. The third understood exactly what had happen, someone had decided to ignore the law of the village's secret, and told the person who would suffer the most from knowing. "is it true?" asked Naruto. A strong feeling of guilt settle on the third, he felt pain in his hearth. The third had no idea how to answer the question, "yes" or "no" each one would take explanation, if he were to say yes then the boy may ask why him why and may even lead to other undesirable results, but if were to say no, he would feel guilty for lying to him and it isn't assure that the same incident would repeat again.

Permission to speak freely?" said the ANBU, the third nodded at the request. "I think that the problem here is not whether Naruto-kun has the Nine-Tails sealed in him or not, but for him to be able to defend himself, since every other ANBU member refuses to watch over Naruto-kun", the third didn't like how the ANBU phrased it but he was right to a point, the third turn his chair around "And what would you recommend?". Naruto was listening quietly, he didn't quite understand, why they wanted to put him be able to defend himself, when he already could, but the problem was that the voice would stop talking to him when the attacker showed up. "I'll take him under my wing for a year, and teach him all I know within the time". When the words left the ANBU's mouth the third turn back around "That's very unlike you" said the third, for this ANBU always worked by himself or with another particular ANBU only. "I believe that Naruto-kun has great potential" said the ANBU. The third had already planned to enroll Natsumi and Naruto to the ninja academy in two years, but at the same time, if Naruto were to go under the ANBU's wing, which would mean a lot of solitary training. The third believe that making connections with others would allow better teamwork which would bring forth unity, and friendship, but Naruto was already living a life of solitude.

The third decided that Naruto would go under the ANBU's wing and train with him for a year, then afterward he would have a year before starting the academy, and Naruto would also benefit from it since his class will have the kids of the clan heads in them, so if Naruto receive training now he might be able to make friends in the academy, with people with similar skills. "Naruto will go under your wing for a years, if he agrees with it", both the third and the ANBU turn their head to the boy who had been silent the entire time. Naruto was happy in the inside, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to smile, after all he was very interested in the ninja arts, and now he had an ANBU, out of all the ninjas taking him under him willingly, he was more than happy to accept "Yes I would like that" **"kill the Uchiha"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next day Naruto and the ANBU were at the clearing where Naruto usually trained by himself, "I have seen you training here a couple times" said the ANBU. Naruto didn't respond, or signs that he had heard him. The ANBU brought his hands behind his head and undid the mask holders, taking his mas off. The ANBU whom Naruto didn't know how he looked like, actually looked very young, it was then that he noticed the actual height of the man, or boy in front of him. "How old are you?" asked Naruto. The now unmasked ANBU gave Naruto a small smile "I am eleven years old" said the boy, "_eleven years old and he is already in ANBU, he must be quite strong_" thought Naruto. The ANBU boy took a seat on the ground and was followed up by Naruto taking a seat himself. "Since we are going to be spending a year with each other, might as well get to know each other, so tell me your name, what you like, dislike and tell me what your dream is" Naruto open his mouth but nothing came out, it was then that he noticed that he didn't even knew much about himself "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki...I dislike...I like...the ninja arts...and My dream..." to have a dream, Naruto had heard other kids saying such things in the orphanage, such as saying that their dream was that one day they would be wealthy, or find a family or, have so much of something, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. "I don't think I have a dream right now...sorry" said Naruto looking down at the grass, he felt as if he had already failed his mentor.

Naruto felt a weight on his head, he looked up and the ANBU had a smile on his face "Don't worry, it will come". Naruto felt as a smile also reached his face. The ANBU lifted his hand from the boys head and started talking" My name is Itachi Uchiha, I like many things, such as chocolate covered vanilla ice-cream, I dislike when the ice-cream shop doesn't have any vanilla ice-cream, and as for my dream, I Just dream of living a happy life and see my little brother grow up to be happy as well." said Itachi, Naruto looked at the boy he had black hair which was put into a small ponytail. He also had lines going down his eyes, which made him look rather tire.

Itachi started getting up "let's get started Naruto-kun, attack me with all you got. I want to see where you stand at" Naruto quickly got up, and started analyzing Itachi, to find ways to attack him but he was simply standing with no form what so ever, so Naruto decided to attack him up front. Naruto jumped up and threw a quick jab at Itachi's face, whom simply move his face a bit, dodging it and at the same time taking Naruto's arm, throwing him to the side. Naruto got up from the ground and run to Itachi once again going for a sweeping kick, which Itachi jump over easily, but what Itachi wasn't expecting was for Naruto to go and perform Gai-san's Leaf Tornado, but even that he was able to stop with his bare hands, and repeated what he did before and threw Naruto to the side once again. **"Kill the Uchiha"**. Naruto felt a surge of anger and hatred for the standing in front of him all of the sudden, he felt as his hearth started beating faster and faster, he could feel the pump of the blood in his veins. Naruto started running at Itachi much faster than before and started attacking him much faster than before.

Itachi was impressed from the sudden burst of energy Naruto suddenly got, he was attacking much faster, and his attack had much more force than before, even the way he was moving was extremely impressive, Naruto's level of coordination and precision was truly amazing, but not enough to overwhelm Itachi. Naruto went for a second try of the kick that he learn from the man in the green spandex suit, but once again he was caught by Itachi, except this time Itachi slam him on the ground Instead of throwing him. The air escaped Naruto's lung, and he started gasping for air since it would go in. Itachi look at Naruto "You're much better then I though you would be". Itachi sat on the ground in front of Naruto who was holding his stomach because he couldn't get any air in his lungs from the impact, so he waited. As soon as Naruto was able to Breath once again Itachi started Talking "Your Taijutsu is quite well, so we'll move onto something else". Itachi looked at Naruto, he was covered in sweat and dirt but didn't look tired at all, "Do you know what chakra is Naruto-kun?" .Naruto said "yes, but I'm not sure what I can do with it" Itachi started getting up and started walking out of the clearing and into the forest, Naruto got up afterward and started running to catch up with Itachi. after a while they both reach a pond that was in another clearing, Itachi kept walking forward to the pond, and kept walking when he reach the pond, walking on the surface of the water until he reached the other side, then he turn around and looked at Naruto, "This is one of the uses of chakra, simply concentrate your chakra on your feet and try to keep yourself afloat" and with that he sat on the ground crossing his legs and closing his eyes. Naruto went over what Itachi said, in his head "concentrate the chakra at your feet" and so Naruto walked to the edge of the pond, looking at the reflection of himself, he was wearing an all-black shirt and black shorts, and ninja sandals. Naruto decided to take his shirt and sandals off, since he didn't think he would get it in the first try.

Naruto faced the pond, and closed his eyes concentrating chakra into his feet, he felt as the chakra reached his feet, he opened his eyes slowly and took a step forward, and as soon as his foot touch the surface of the pond his whole body went into the water. Itachi smiled when he heard the water splash. He had skipped the tree walking exercise on purpose, he wanted to see how fast Naruto could adapt. It was rare for a ninja in training to be able to advance in the water walking exercise without even done the tree walking exercise, and so was his case. Itachi never did the tree walking exercise, his father Fagaku Uchiha had introduced him to the water walking exercise right away, which he was able to perform in two days at the age of 6. Itachi heard hear another splash and open one eye to see Naruto. Naruto sank down but surprisingly he was able to hold himself with his hands on the surface, but once again he could keep up and sank fully. Itachi closed his eyes, and paid no more attention to him.

Few hours passed until Itachi open his eyes once again. Itachi looked at the pond and found that Naruto was in the middle of the pond in the same position that he himself was in. Itachi was truly astonish he had completed the water walking exercise in hours, especially when Naruto had such large reserves of chakra, which would hinder his chakra control, but it appeared that it wasn't the case with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Itachi took Naruto to the room they will be sharing in ANBU headquarters until the year was over, Itachi headed to the Hokage to give a brief report on Naruto's training.

As Itachi jumped from one roof to the other without a single sound, and while being hidden by the dark of night, he reached the Hokage tower and quickly let himself in through the window at the Hokages office that had been left open on purpose. Itachi appear in front of the third's desk kneeling on one knee to show his respect. The third was already expecting him, he looked at Itachi's unmasked face, and he wasn't wearing his mask, "What do you think about Naruto, Itachi-kun"? Itachi stood up and allowed a smile on his face "I believed Naruto-kun was a gifted child at first, but after today I'm sure he is a true prodigy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: sorry for taking so long to up to update. For those that care, but my internet was down for about a week wild I moved, sooo, at least I wrote three more chapters, plus I need a beta, if anyone is willing to beta for me, PM me thanks :). Oh, and tell me what you think, good or bad, anything helps


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's any of its characters.

Naruto and Itachi had spent the last week training at the clearing. Itachi had decided to focus solely on Taijutsu for the time being. The train in Taijutsu consisted mostly on long hours of sparring on top of the water's surface, or on the sides of the trees. Today Itachi planned to teach Naruto about nature chakra.

Itachi and Naruto were sitting on the ground of a clearing in the outskirts of kanoha. Itachi started "Today we will test your nature affinity, in order to get started in Ninjutsu" Itachi had decided to skip the elemental academy Justus, he wanted to see how Naruto would respond to skipping all the introductory parts, so far Naruto took the water walking quite well, Naruto had even been able to master it faster than he had done. Itachi pulled a piece of paper from one of his several pockets that he had on his pants and showed it to Naruto, "This is a special paper that is extremely sensible to nature chakras, by flowing your chakra into, it will react according to your dominant nature chakra affinity" explain Itachi, and proceeded to flow his chakra into the paper. The paper outer edge turn black and burned toward the middle. Itachi looked at Naruto who was paying attention closely, who showed a bit of interest even though he looked mostly bored. Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled two pieces of paper, and held each one between his fingers. Naruto looked as one of the paper's border turn black and started to burn toward the middle while the other one started dissolving into water, Itachi spoke again "if you are holding more than one paper on your hand then they should react separately if you have more than one affinity".

Naruto listen to what Itachi was saying. Naruto felt that after that just one week he had already improved greatly, and it was all thanks to Itachi whom had volunteered to take him and teaching him, so he believed that listening to Itachi was his best choice. Itachi pulled five paper and handed over to Naruto. "Place four paper in between your finger of one hand and hold the last paper with your other hand" instructed Itachi. After Naruto had placed the papers in his hands he flowed chakra into the papers. In the hand where Naruto held the four paper the first paper exploded on fire, the second crumbled up with static, the third one dissolved into dirt, the fourth one started blowing wind out of it and the fifth one on Naruto's other hand didn't react at all. Itachi smiled he had once again he was been impressed by Naruto, for Naruto had not only four chakra affinities but also had a pure elemental affinity, having more the two chakra affinities was rare, but having a pure elemental affinity was extremely rare, there was only four people in kanoha who had or have elemental affinities, one was the Second Hokage, who had an elemental affinity to water, the other one who was currently living was Kakashi Hatake who had an elemental affinity to lighting and is currently an ANBU captain. Madara Uchiha, one of his ancestors, Madara had an elemental affinity to fire and had four chakra natures as Naruto, but the one who stands above all was the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, one of the men known as the 'God of Ninjas', he had all five Chakra affinities, Had two elemental affinities, which were water and earth, which at the same time overpower his bloodline of wood style.

Itachi couldn't believe that above all the skills Naruto already showed he also had such affinities as well. Naruto was startled by the sudden explosion of fire that came from one of the papers, other than that, according to what Itachi said before, he had four chakra affinities, since the other one didn't react, Naruto spoke "So this means I have four nature chakra affinities, right?" Itachi looked at Naruto's hand that had the paper that didn't react and said "That is correct, you have four nature chakra affinities out of the five possible ones". _"Four out of five, that's not bad I guess" _thought Naruto. "And it seems like fire is your strongest affinity, so we will focus on that for the time being" and with that Itachi decided what they'll be doing for the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days passed by and Naruto and Itachi were away from the village, Itachi had acquired permission from the third to travel outside the skirts of the village. Itachi and Naruto were heading to a huge lake that Itachi knew from previous missions. Itachi had decided to start teaching Naruto actual Ninjutsus since Naruto had already learn all the hand sign and was able to do all the fire chakra exercises perfectly, but due to his pure elemental ability to fire he wanted to see how it affected Naruto's Jutsus, Itachi had showed the hand sign for the Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu and explained to him in detail on how to perform it correctly. Once Itachi and Naruto reach the lake Itachi said "Go ahead and do all that I told you, we are here to practice your fire jutsu, I will go ahead and set up camp for us, came over when you're finish with practice for the day or if you want to take a break, alright?" Naruto nodded at Itachi, and looked as Itachi turned around and walked toward the woods. Naruto turn around and looked over to the lake, it was simply huge, the lake kept going far as his eyes could see. Naruto position himself infront on the lake, went through the hand signs and said "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and inhaled as much air as he could

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was walking to a clearing they had passed before, he had left everything he and Naruto would need there, but as he was walking everything in front of took a lit up in with a bright shadow of red and yellow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto

Author's Note:

So I don't think I explained it very clearly in the last chapter but, the elemental affinities will be the normal cannon affinities, and pure elemental is just like a very strong affinity to the element itself to the point of controlling it freely and not been affected by it

Naruto has 4 normal elemental affinities, which are fire, lightning, earth and wind, and one pure elemental affinity which is fire.

Kakashi will be much stronger in this fanfic I always felt as if he was a bit underrated.

Natsumi is not going to be the dead last or anything, she will live up to the Namikaze name

The tailed beasts are going to be much stronger as well, it won't be like two S-rank ninjas taking down a tailed beast.

S-rank won't just represent missing-nins, it will actually represent the rank of all ninjas. And that's about it for now

Yes Naruto does seem overpowered but remember he won't be the hero.

**Two years later.**

The third Hokage entered the hospital room where Sasuke Uchiha was being held, just earlier Itachi Uchiha had massacred his entire clan except his younger brother for no known reason. The third walked over to the young boy who laid completely still on his bed, the only sign of movement were the single tomatoes that slowly circled his pupils. According to the ANBUs, they had found the boy in that state, with the famous bloodline already active on the boy, and had not change since. Sasuke kept looking at the ceiling still lost in his mind, at the moment he had no sense of time or self, he was a complete in complete lost.

The third looked at the boy with sorrow, now wasn't the time to talk to the boy. The third exited the room quietly closing the door behind him. Outside in the dark hall was a small figure leaning against the wall, the figure was had the common ANBU attire, and a mask, which was completely white with no apparent eyeholes, and the blonde hair that covered the upper most part of the mask. "I figure you already know" said the third on a very low voice, which didn't receive any respond.

The figure that was in the hallway was known as N within the ANBUs, whose true identity is Naruto Uzumaki. In just one year since he had joined, Naruto had rose within the ANBU rank at an extraordinary rate. Naruto was actually quite respected and was treated as an equal by the other ANBUs.

The third turn around and walked down the hallway, Naruto follows shortly after. Once they reached the lobby they were met by three ANBU that were waiting for the third, one that stood in front of the other two had intricate patterns of purple lines on his mask who appear to be the leader, the two behind him one female had the left side of her mask colored in light pink and light blonde hair, and the male had the right side of his mask colored blue and had brown hair. "There appear to be no other survivors, Hokage-sama" said the ANBU with the purple markings on his mask and jet black hair, and followed by pulling a blood covered animal like mask with red lines on it from behind him and showed to the third, no words were needed, they all knew who was the owner of the mask or former owner to be exact. The third took the mask from the ANBU's hand and stared at it, the mask, he could almost see the eyes that he was so used to seeing behind that mask. The third turn to Naruto who was standing behind him, he handed the mask to Naruto and walked out the hospital without a word. Naruto held the mask in his hands, he was well used to this mask already, and it belong to someone close to him. "Are you going to be alright Naruto-kun?" said the female ANBU with worry in her voice. "You are not supposed to say his real name?" said the male ANBU with the Blue mask in a low voice as if he was saying it to himself. The ANBU with the purple mask walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Remember we are your team, we are here when you need as". Naruto nodded to the ANBU, but his covered face never left the mask he held in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two years later.**

Jiraiya teaches Natsumi needle Jizo

Iruka enter the ninja academy, it's been two years he had spent with his class already, he had to admit this was a promising class, there were many students who simply excelled, and were ready to graduate already. Iruka's class had the kids of the heads of the most important clans in kanoha, who themselves were very skilled thanks to their clan's training, but there were three students who simply stood above all, the other students, one of them was the daughter of the deceased fourth Hokage, Natsumi Namikaze who was not simply gifted but also had insane amounts of chakra, Iruka couldn't even think of anyone who had as much chakra as her. Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha was another student who was simply outstanding, plus he had already activated the famed bloodline, the Sharingan. The last student who was exceptional was Inari Senju, one of the last two living Senju, and not was he only one of the last Senju but he possessed the Wood Released bloodline as well. Iruka believed those three will grow to became famed Ninjas in the future.

Iruka stopped outside his classroom, he could already hear yelling and screaming coming from inside, he sighted, as usual. When Iruka slid the door open he found Natsumi on top of Inari, Natsumi was punching Inari violently, and gave him no chance of scape or break from her…as usual. Sasuke sat by himself, or at least that's what Sasuke was trying, for many fan girls swarm around him, telling him how much they liked him and wished to marry him in the future. Sasuke looked at the board that was at the front of the board and was not aware of nothing else around him, he was truly oblivious of the fan girls around him, which was a truly impressive feat considering two loud fan girls that always were close to him, Ino and Sakura. Shikamaru was sleeping…as usual, Choji was eating…as usual, Kiba was been loud…as usual…,Shino was been Shino…as always, no exceptions, and Hinata was being quiet as usual.

Iruka inhale deeply and yelled loudly "Everyone settle down!" the room turn completely silent, except for snoring that was coming from the sleeping Mizuki, who was apparently unfazed by the previous havoc of the students and Iruka, and that was thanks to the earplugs he had put in his ears, which Iruka noticed quickly but decided not to do anything about it." Every one to your assign seats" said Iruka with an authoritative voice. Every one quickly got to their seats, at least the ones who weren't in their seats to begin with. Once everyone was in their seats Iruka started talking "today we will be having a target practice test, so everyone outside, now!" and so everyone proceeded to head outside in a very disorganized manner, some opted using the window instead such individual like Natsumi and Kiba.

Once everyone was outside in the training ground, Iruka proceeded to the front of everyone. Iruka was holding a clip board in his hands, and he started calling names individually, to the front (some nameless academy students who wont make it ) and were to throw either five shurikens or five kunais or a combination of both to the wooden post that was at a moderate distance. The first student that came up decided to use Kunais but didn't land more than two kunais on the post. And so it continued with the students (the ones that don't matter) with most of them landing one or none. Then Iruka called Kiba, Kiba used all kunais landing 4 of them, and Iruka continued to call the others. Hinata landed three, Shino landed four, Ino landed three, Shikamaru landed four, Choji landed two, Sakuara land two as well, Sasuke decided to show off, and threw 5 shurikens at the same time landing all five in a vertical line down the post, Natsumi and Inari Landed 5 of their chosen weapon with ease.

Iruka was impressed by the overall scores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Group of four Kanoha ANBU were on the trees that surrounded a camp in the outskirts of fire country. The camp was composed of several deserting ninjas from various villages, those ninjas had been extorting people from neighboring villages and towns, and openly assaulting caravans of goods. The mission of the ANBU group was to exterminate the criminals, direct orders from fire country feudal lords. The four ANBUs used code names, the ANBU with the mask with intricate patterns of purple lines had code name: P. The ANBU with a mask that had the right side of his mask colored blue had code name: B. The ANBU with the left side of her mask colored pink had code name: P2, not P, the second P, the one that comes after the first one. The shortest of the group who wore a completely blank white mask, and had bright blonde hair that almost reached his mid back and covered the top of his mask had code name: N.

The leader of the group use some hand signs used for communication which asked how they wanted to attack, stealth or up front. The leader was looking forward to the camp, scanning the surroundings and the makeup of it. N spoke up "we should go up front" B spoke as well "Yeah, let's go up front". P face palm his face/mask, what was the point of using hand sign if they were going to talk, P question how those two were in ANBU. P2 didn't say anything. P sighted, sometimes his team's lack of professionalism annoyed him, but after all they were on of the elite teams in ANBU.

P gave up and spoke up "Let's go" he said with a bored voice. The three disappeared from the trees. P landed in the middle of the camp with tanto in hand, every Ninja from the camp suddenly noticed him and tensed, quickly got ready for battle. From what P noticed these Ninjas weren't common, from their reaction it was noticeable that many of them were quite experience and P didn't doubt that there were Jonins. B,N and P2 tooked advantage of the diversion P had created to easily take out a number of unprepared Ninjas. B and P2 went for clean cuts with their tantos, quick kills, while N was a bit more violent and dismember the enemies, cutting limbs off, opting to immobilizing them and living them to die from blood lost, the whole camp turned into a battle field in a blink of an eyes, there were more than 100 ninjas against the four ANBUs, but P's team had been through many missions were they were outnumber and pulled out without a problem. N was moving fluidly between his enemies his size helped him to maneuver between them easier, he cut the legs of the enemies trough the shins or thighs, cutting arms off, not a single one of them was able to keep up with N, or any of the ANBUs, the entire camp was taken out with ease.

B Spoke up "Is that it?Really?" N agreed with B it felt like overkill that all four of them had to come for such a simple mission. P2 wasn't used to the metallic smell that filled the air after every battle, and the sight as well, as usual N created unnecessary gore that made the whole thing look worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note:

a total of four years, most of the main characters are 10 years old.

chapter was mainly a comparison, I feel like it's a bit vague,

Tell me what you think, next chapter will be better


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Normal talking"

"_Thinking thoughts"_

"**Am pretty sure you already know who is whispering or the whisperer talking"**

"Human voice with overlapping demonic voice"

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

P and his team were nearing a special entrance to the village, reserve for the ANBU, an entrance only those in ANBU and few selected individuals were able to use or knew about it. The entrance was what appear to be a solid part of the wall but it was a constant genjutsu that made it appear to be. The group simply passed the through the fake wall and passed into the village, but it wasn't a unguarded two ANBU were always as guards at it, but the incoming ANBU didn't have to stop and report to them, unless the guards thought of it as necessary, most guards rather not stop P's team when N was with them . The four member of the P's team stopped at an alley that was close to the Hokage tower. P turn to face all the members of his team, "well, I am glad we were all able to survive this mission, even when there were moments when I though some of us wouldn't make it, am glad it didn't happen" said P placing his right hand over his hearth .B placed both of his arms behind his head "Why did they send 'us' to begin with?" said B with a tired voice. "That is because, the feudal lords don't care about how much money they have to spend so they get the most expensive/skilled team to go clean up the mess." Said P2 in a matter of fact voice. N said "I'll Report to the Hokage" and disappeared in a burst of speed. The rest of the team and their captain were left alone in the alley. P sighted, N left before he could invite him to celebrate their team anniversary.

It had been two years since they formed the team, a quite successful team, P and the other two knew that a great part of that was because of N, they had been just a your regular ANBU team until N join them, but after all N was Itachi's apprentice, it was just expected for him to be skilled, after all Itachi was within the top of ANBU's force.

And after N's success in Water country his name became known, feared and respected. The team always admired N for being one of those people who were consider geniuses, with Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake been the only ones previous to N, but ever since the Uchiha Massacre, 'Itachi' is only heard in whispers, his name had become a taboo to all, specially the only survivor, there were rumors said that Itachi Uchiha killed his clan in order to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

The Uchiha clan had already had been a famed clan known for their bloodline, the Sharingan, but even with the powerful bloodline there had been Uchihas who had awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, eyes that far surpassed the already powerful Sharingan itself. For those who awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan were known for obtaining tremendous power, but also those who awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan were at the same time shunned away, because it was no secret to how to awaken the Mangekyo…Kill the person closest to you. For that reason the Uchihas were distrusted and most people didn't want to form bonds or become team mates with them, the constant fear that the Uchiha will turn against them in order to gain power was always there, and that had been the reason to many failed attempts to awaken the Mangekyo, it always ended up in betrayal and for the great majority of Uchihas who attempted it, didn't awaken those eyes they seek, and for most who did awaken them, they ended up committing suicide, because they couldn't handle the guilt of having killed those who were closest to them.

And then there were cases like Itachi's were he seemed perfectly fined with it, and that was something that constantly worried P and the other two, they just could fathom the thought of Itachi turning against N. It was apparent that Itachi and N had become close and protective of each other, that been the reason why they worried about N, he was quiet most of the time and barely ever showed his emotion, many sarcastic remarks, but that didn't really tell them how he was holding up. But what they didn't know is how much N really cares about them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N appeared in front of the Hokage in his office, as he always did. The third was smoking his pipe when N appeared in his office" well hello there" said the third with a smile "someone has been waiting for you for quite a while now. "The smile never leaving his face, and no respond from N, "don't worry about the report go meet the person at the top of the Hokage monument" said the third while waving him away."

"The mission was a success, while the team thought we might have been too much for such people, I have placed all detail about the mission on this scroll" responded N while pulling a scroll from no known location." And then left through the office's door without a word.

The third inhaled the smoke from his pipe and smiled, Jiaraya hadn't seen Naruto since he was four, and just recently heard about Naruto's accomplishments in ANBU and was must stunned about Naruto's Mission in water country.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N arrived at the top of the Hokage monument and by the fourth Hokage's head there was a tall man with long spiky white hair, wooden sandals and a red vest on with green clothing underneath.

The man had his arms crossed and was looking over the village with a smile, he was thinking about all the fun he had in there, the area around the baths in particular. The man turn to the incoming footsteps he heard and there it was a short boy with a blank mask, bright blond hair and the typical ANBU attire. The moment he recognized who the figure was, his whole behavior change, his smile got wider, his eyes opened up more, he even seem to have gotten full of energy all of the sudden, there was no mistake who the figure was, Jiaraya had really missed the boy, but last time he was in the village the boy wasn't around, and made him angry how every was so careless about the boy, he had only had time to visit his God-Daughter Natsumi, he had wished to have to time to look for Naruto that one time but unfortunately he had to get back to his mission. This time Jiaraya had more time than he had before, and he planned on spending more time with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, look at you an ANBU already, you really have grown, who would of though you would be one at such a young age, you must really be proud of yourself!" Said Jiaraya perhaps a bit too quick, he could not hold back the excitement. "Proud of what? Being an assassin for hire?" retorted with venom in his voice, the respond drained all the excitement from Jiaraya, he hadn't been expecting that from him. "I mean like been such high rank at such a young age". "You were at a high rank at a young age as well, how many did you kill to get there?" the temperature around them seem to drop, Jiaraya didn't understand why Naruto was being so harsh to him. "Naruto wh-" Naruto cut him off, "Don't 'you' call me by that name" responded Naruto with his voice getting louder with every word. "What? What am I supposed to call you then?" "N" reply Naruto in a soft voice "like everyone else". There was silence, Jiaraya couldn't understand Naruto's behavior at all, and he was being harsh to him and didn't even want him to call him by his name. "The Hokage told me to meet you here, was there something else you wanted?" the emotionless, and uncaring emotion of Naruto hurt Jiaraya, especially when he didn't know what he did wrong, but Jiaraya had something that he knew for sure would lift Naruto's spirit a little bit at the least. "well" started Jiaraya with a huge grin coming onto his face.

"I.." Jiaraya turn around to add drama. Jiaraya turned back around in a fast motion unrolling a huge scroll on the ground at the same time. "I am here to allow you to sigh the frog summoning contract" Said Jiaraya with excitement, a huge smile on his face, he knew Naruto would never decline it, Summoning contracts were rare, and the frog summoning contract was one of the strongest summons as well. Jiaraya was already Imagining Naruto saying "Thanks you so much, God-father Jiaraya!" but Naruto made no reaction what so ever "Not interested" came the bored voice of Naruto. Jiaraya was taken aback, 'not interested', how could he say that, it was the frog summoning contract.

It was a once in a life time opportunity, summons always gave an advantage in a battle. " Nar-..N, look this is the summoning contract, how can you not be interested, it will give you a great advantage over others". "I don't need your help" Naruto responded emotionless. "Let me rephrase that, I. Don't. Want. Your. Help." Said Naruto, with the same voice as before.

A frown came to Jiaraya's face " What do you mean you don't want my help?". "you were never there when I needed you" responded Naruto in a low voice. "only the third and Itachi were there for me when I most needed help, but you were there whenever Natsumi needed something" Naruto's voice started to become higher in volume. "I was always there for your sister as much as you". "SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!" screamed Naruto at Jiaraya. There was silence between them. Jiaraya was shock for both the statement Naruto made and his voice as well.

Jiaraya was body was shaking, his fist were clenched and his muscles were tense "and what is this about Itachi, did you forget what he did". "I don't care about what he did to his clan, I cared about what he did for me when no one else did, and don't you dare speak ill about him in front of me." The air had become dense with both Jiaraya and Naruto's chakra being released into it, then both simple vanish from where they were they stood, not wanting to see each other

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the ANBU headquarters. Two ANBU sat on very comfortable sofas in the break room. "You heard, P's team is back already, saying that the mission was so eeeaasssyyy." Said one of the ANBU doing a mock version of P's voice. The other ANBU chuckled at the imitation, then composed his body and said seriously "They would probably be dead already if it wasn't for that N." the First ANBU also took a serious pose and after a short pause he spoke up "I don't trust that N guy" there was silence once again, the first ANBU seeing he wasn't getting a respond spoke up again "I mean, a lot of those so called geniuses always end up killing their team mates or their friends, look Kakashi killed both of his team mates, Itachi killed his entire clan, and then look at Orachimaru, he hasn't killed any of his team mates, he tried, but then again how many villagers did he killed, it's just matter of time before that kid snaps and kills his team mates" the other ANBU agreed with everything the first ANBU had said, but he didn't want to risk saying anything about Kakashi or N, those were two guys he didn't want to have against him.

Outside the break room an ANBU with a dog mask stood against the wall near the entrance of the room, with his hands in his pockets, he had heard everything the two ANBU said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof, getting away from Jiaraya, he didn't want to see him or know anything about him.

Naruto was heading toward his apartment (same one as always), once he reached the building where his apartment was located he jumped to the top floor, and landed in front of his door, he took his key from his pocket and opened the door, Naruto stepped into his apartment. The apartment was neat, there was no visible mess everything was in order, the only thing that stood out was a wooden box that hanged from the wall, the box with glass in the front part, which allowed to see the mask in it, an animal like mask, with red color marks on it.

Naruto headed towards his room, once inside he walked over to the window, by the window there was a picture of two figures, one short and the other one tall, the tall one hugging the shorter one by the neck and the short one trying to push the tall one away. The picture appeared to have been taken in the forest by a pond. The tall figure had the exact same mask that hanged on the wall of Naruto's living room, black hair, with one strand of hair on each side of the mask and also seemed to have a ponytail as well. The one thing that stood out from the tall figure were the Sharingans that could be seen through the eyeholes of the mask, and as for the short figure was wearing a blank mask, white, with nothing else on it, and Bright blonde hair. Both wore the common ANBU clothing, each with a sword on their backs.

Naruto stared at the picture, under his mask he smiled, he remembered him and Itachi trying to figure out how to work the timer for the camera, originally the picture was supposed to have been just them standing next to each other, but the tall one decide to pull that move in the last second. Naruto stopped looking at the picture, and went to the bed and laid down he was going to have a mission the next day, he wanted to be rested for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

The mission for P's team was simple, they just had to investigate some sightings of some suspicious individuals that were seen by a town close to the village.

The team was already on the move. They moved fast and carefully, making sure to not be detected by anyone. The position the team moved was that of a diamond, with P in the front B on the left, P2 on the right and N covering the rear, they kept about a mile in distance from each other, and made constant check ins through the communicators they wore.

"N,here" "P2,here" "B, here" "P,here" came the voices of the team members one after the other, P spoke up "N, you stay here and guard the area, I'll got through the town, B ,you go by the left side of the towns outskirts, P2 you do the same with the right side, over.". "Yes Captain" answered three voices at the same time. N stopped at the next branch he landed at and kept still on it, while the other ones kept moving forward.

N started scanning his surroundings for any signs of movement, or anything suspicious, he smelled the air, but he couldn't identify any suspicious smell due to the variety of different smells, so N brought his hands together in front of him and started looking for abnormal chakra signatures.

There were several small signatures inside the town itself, N noticed three large signatures one moved though the town and the other two on the sides of the town. Then at the opposite end of where N was he noticed there were two signatures that were very close to each other, actually one of the signatures seemed to be composed of six different one in one place, and the other one was just simply enormous amount of chakra in it.

N brought his finger to his right ear where his communicator was, and pressed it " , there are two large chakra signatures at the other side of town, over" "P here, good job locating them, head over to the location, we meet you there."

N wasted no time as he started moving from tree to tree.

Meanwhile the other member drew closer to the two signatures, once they got close enough they could feel the chakras, just the nature of the chakras put the three on alert, one of them had a composition of 6 different chakras in one body and the other one was gigantic, the amount of chakra in the one individual easily surpassed the three ANBU's chakras combined.

Back to N. He was moving through the town's roofs, as fast as possible without being notice by anyone. When N reached the other side of the town going back into the forest, someone spoke into his communicator " N, we need your help, NOW" came the hurried voice from the other side of the communicator, and as soon as it came it was gone.

N's hearth started racing, he sped up even more moving from tree to tree. N was worried, he didn't even know if it was B or P who was spoke in the communicator. The palms of his hands were getting sweaty. Just as he was going to land on a branch a sharp pain shot inside his head, he brought his hands to his head the pain was too much, he didn't land the step right and went spiraling towards the ground, he felt the ground coming quick, but never felt it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt wet, he could hear water dripping. He had no sense of where he was, he couldn't even feel his surroundings. He felt nervous he never felt so blind before, Naruto reached to take his mask off but stop. There was a low growling in front of him, he could feel anything close to him and jet the sound was right in front of him. N pulled his left hand and with his right he pulled up the bandages that covered his eyes. N felt his heart stop, a weird feeling went through his body , that made him shake, his hearth started accelerating faster and faster, his breathing became ragged and un even. In front of his were bars that went as high as 40 feet high, but that wasn't what made him felt the way he did, it was what was behind the bars.

Behind the bars was a gigantic creature, the creature was known as the Nine Tail Fox, the most powerful tailed beast, the same tailed beast that attacked the leaf ten years ago, killing many civilians and ninjas.

The creature laid on the floor with its paws crossed and its head resting on it, the only difference from the fox that attack Kanoha ten years ago was that this fox look rather malnourished, as the fox's skin look like it hugged the creatures bone structure tightly. The fox's red eye with a slit for its pupil looked at the boy in front of him. The fox smiled showing two rows of sharp teeth "**looks like I finally get to meet my container" **said the creature in a really deep voice as it started to stand up towering over the boy on the other side the cage.

Authors note: Dun dun dun, they finally meet, I have a few things to say

-Yeah, Kyuubi isn't looking too well

-wonder why N doesn't like Natsumi?

- guess who the two shady people were

- things are starting to get bad for N

Well tell me what you guys think, good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Normal talking"

"_Thinking thoughts"_

"**Am pretty sure you already know who is whispering or the whisperer talking"**

"Human voice with overlapping demonic voice"

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Yo..you are Nine tails…" came the shaky voice of N, the fox lowered its tail down to N's level and smiled at him "**You heard of me?" **said the fox with mock curiosity. Just as the name of the creatures said, behind the fox there were nine tails swaying side to side. N didn't want to look at the fox, he was honestly scared of it. As N started looking around he noticed that the placed looked more like a sewer. There were, many pipes on the roof and on the side walls, from the pipes they either had a dark blue glow or a dark red glow. For the pipes that had the dark red glow, most had cracks and even holes in them. Both the blue glowing and red glowing came together in various places.

"**Tell me human, where you got those eyes?" **to N the first part sounded like and order. He looked back at the fox. The fox didn't have the smile any more, a snarl was on its face, and the fox looked ready to bite N's head off. That is if the bars weren't in the way "_These eyes…" _though N.

The fox wanted to kill the human in front of him. The human had the eyes he hated the most. "**Where did you get those eyes I asked YOU!****" **roared the fox at the boy, N was send rolling backwards from the force behind the foxes roar. The fox slammed its head against the bar, the sound of the fox's head clashing against the bars echoed. N got up to his knees and hands, N's mask had fallen off when he was throw back, N gritted his teeth, and with one hand he reached the bandages that covered his eyes and ripped them off.

The fox saw as the boy ripped the bandages from his face. The boy's wet blond hair hanged downwards shadowing his face. The fox stared at the boy, drips were coming from the boy's head. The fox saw drips falling down from the boy's face onto the water underneath, even though the boy never rose his head the fox knew the boy was crying and that it wasn't just water dripping from the boy. "Please let me go, my team needs me" begged N in a weak voice, "they're in danger, please". The fox smiled once again "**you'll wish you didn't ask for that".**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N felt as the world around him morphed, and he got all his senses back, he could sense the ground, the wind blowing and everything around him, he laid flat on the ground, he had the bandages over his eyes and his mask was still on. N got up on his feet quickly, falling to the back on the ground from the sudden weakness, he got back up gain and started running in the direction of his team, he started sweating heavily, he could only sense on chakra signature from where his team was supposed to be, and that signature was slowly fading away.

N sped up and landed in the clearing where his team was. The smell of blood and guts filled his nostrils. N was used to the smell but what made him sick to the stomach was that that smell was mixed with the smell of his team mates. B was against a tree there was a gaping hole from his upper chest down to his lower abdominals, and no chakra signature came from his. N felt weak, his knees started shaking, a few feet away from B, was P who laid on the ground with both of his legs rip off up to his mid thighs. P laid in a pool of his own blood, no chakra signature came from him. N dropped down to his knees, and brought both of his hands up to his head and started pulling his hair, he brought down his head to the ground, and his mask rested against the wet ground.

Muffled cries came from N, then N notice the fading chakra signature that was just a few feet from him. N crawled to the it, when he was in front of it he recognized the smell of P2. P2's had more the half of her left side of her mask broken off, her green eye focused on N, her eye lit up and a smile came to her face that had dried blood on it, "I'm glad you are okay, Naruto-kun" P2 chuckled softly, she heard B's faint echo in her head "_You are not supposed to say his real name" _the smiled never left her face, she knew what happen to B, she knew she will be with them soon. "sorry, I mean N-kun" P2 corrected herself, chuckling at herself. N's hand shook uncontrollably, B and P were dead and P2 chakra was slipping away, he wanted to tell her to stay with him, but his throat felt tight and air didn't moved through it. "N-kun, I have two wishes before I leave, kay?" N listen to P2 soft voice, it sounded weak and shaky, P2 was trying not to cry, she was truly glad nothing had happen to N. "I want to see your face for the first and last time" said P2 and a big grin came to her face, P2 felt a bittersweet happiness because it would be the first time she sees N's face but also the last.

N's muster the strength to take his mask off with his shaky hands, he pulled his mask off, and then he reached his bandages and pulled them down past his chin letting them hang around his neck. P2 looked at N's face, he had 3 thick whisker like marks on each cheek. N kept his eyes closed, it surprised P2 to have learn that N had his eyes covered by bandages the whole time. P2 rose her hand and place it against N's cheek, tears started streaming out of N's closed eyes, P2 pulled N into a hug, hugged him as tight as her week body allowed her, she felt all her strength start to leave her, black dots started to appear in her field of vision, "And don't forget about your team, and your big sist-." N felt her arms go limp and slide off his back, P2 stopped breathing, he couldn't hear her hearth beat anymore, N open his eyes slowly, never lifting his head from P2 chest, he slid his arms around her and hugger her, and just stayed there like that in silence, he felt broken inside, he was all alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Natsumi was in her seat at her classroom. A huge smile adorn her face, she never felt so happy before, many of the kids in her classroom surrounded her, "you guys are guys are never gonna believe what happen to me yesterday?" her voice was almost a squeal, and her smile never falter a bit. Many of the kids moved in even closer than before. "whathappenwhathappenwhathappen?" kept saying Ino, she couldn't wait any longer she had to know already. Natsumi put her finger up telling everyone to be quiet. A proud smile came to her face "My God-father Jiaraya ask me to sign the frog summoning contract!" silence filled the room, but Natsumi kept her smile. "Gug Jog" said the voice of a beat up Inari that laid unmoving by the classroom entrance. Sasuke smiled quietly from afar. The kids around Natsumi were in disbelief, "Jiaraya of the Sannin?!" "on of the Sannin is your God-father?" the fact that Jiaraya was Natsumi's God-father surprised them more than her signing the summoning contract. "I'll show you guys" said Natsumi, then she proceeded to bite her finger, she flinch slightly at the pain, she then did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, and she slammed her hand on the desk and a cloud poof out. A big orange frog with samurai armor appeared on top of the desk with two sword on his back in a X, crossing each other, all the kids did a "wow" to the frog. The frogs eyes scanned the room from corner to corner, all he saw was kids and more kids, in a hop the frog did a 180 turn and was facing Natsumi "Please refrain from summoning unless you actually need me" said the frog never uncrossing his arms, and then the frog unsummon himself.

There was silence except for the muffled laugh that was coming from Inari, every one turn to Inari, it was then that Inari heard someone crack their knuckles, he turn his face back to where Natsumi was and there she was her a frown on her face, and she was showing her sharp canines to him, she then started cracking the knuckles from her other hand "did you find that funny Inari-kun?" said Natsumi in a voice that sounder deeper than usual. Tears started water falling from his face, he just made a big mistake for the second time that day.

xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later.

It was mid-day, Izumo and Kotetsu were guarding the entrance of the village as usual when the noticed that a figured walking on the road towards the village, kotetsu bump Izumo who was reading a book on the shoulder "isn't that N from ANBU?" kotetsu focused on the figure and indeed the figure that was walking toward them was N, but he was all by himself and not with his team. N walked right up to the counter and placed his identification card on it. Izumo pick the card up and hold it next to N for comparison, the N from the card and the N infront of him look exactly the same except for all the dried blood that cover N at the moment. "umm, yeah you can head in N-san" said Izumo, with respect. They seen it many times already, when a ninja came back by themselves, without their team. Kotetsu nodded downwards at N,and N left without ever saying a single word.

N walked through the entrance of Kanoha, he felt empty, hallow inside. The villagers instantly recognized the ANBU that walked by them, people moved out his way trying to avoid him, even the streets that were loud just a few seconds before were completely silent as soon as people noticed him, "Is that the Fox brat" whispered some villagers, "Isn't that the traitor's student" whispered others. N paid no attention to them, he couldn't, and in his head P2 last word kept echoing "_don't forget about your team_" echoed P2's soft voice inside N's head "_And your big sist-", _N though_ "she really thought of me as a little brother.." _N kept walking, he was heading towards the Hokage tower, as he was going there people kept moving out of his way and the streets got silent wherever he was, and the way he look didn't help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Natsumi and, Inari were walking together to Ichiraku's Ramen. Sasuke wore a black shirt with his clan's symbols on his back, and black shorts, Inari wore a Brown shirt with the White Senju Symbol on his back with blue shorts, and Natsumi wore a Yellow jacket with white fluffy borders that adorn the bottom of her jacket and around her hood and with black ninja pants, they all wore blue ninja sandals. Inari spoke up, whom look surprisingly uninjured " I'm only paying for half your food this time" Inaru didn't addressed to who he spoke to, but Sasuke knew Inari didn't meant him, for Sasuke wanted to say the same exact same thing last time they ate at Ichiraku's Ramen. Natsumi brough her hands behind her head and smiled "That's not how you treat a lady Inari-kun" Inari responded without thinking "Do you even qualify as a lady" the three youngsters froze complexly on their tracks. Sasuke face palm "think before you speak, will you?" said Sasuke with annoyance. Natsumi send a strong punch to where Inari was but ended up punching the air, lost her balance and fell to the ground. There was a dust cloud that extend down the road as far as Natsumi's eyes could see. "He certainly gotten faster" commented Sasuke as he placed his hand over his eyes in order to see better. "That Inari" said Natsumi as she got up and started running after him, a second dust cloud form behind the first one as Natsumi sped up to catch up to Inari. Sasuke sighted, and slowed his paced even more.

With Inari he was running for his life, once again he anger Natsumi, he looked behind him and he notice that Natsumi was already catching up to him, a horrified look came on Inari's face as he tried to run faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxx

N was lost in thought, he didn't know what to think it felt unreal, he thought it was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up from it any minute. N wasn't paying attention to his surrounding, so he didn't Notice the boy around his age running full speed toward his direction, said boy was looking behind him and not where he was running.

N felt something hit hard against him but he placed his feet in place in to not fall, the other boy wasn't so lucky as he hit N he trip and rolled violently on the ground until he had a hard stop by a fence,

Natsumi caught up to Inari, who was…upside down against a fence with swirly eyes, but the was a boy around her age with blonde hair, covered in something that looked like red paint, "Hey Blondie, do you know what happen to that Idiot" Said Natsumi at the blonde boy, pointing at Inari. N turn his face towards the voice. Natsumi saw as the boy turn toward her. Natsumi looked at the boy up and down, he wore the common ANBU attire, a sword on his back, and a creepy blank mask that had the same red paint he had on his body he even had a ANBU tattoo on his arm "_Some wanna be Ninja, imitating the ANBU" _though Natsumi, the boy look like the same age as her, they both were about the same height. "what kind of poser are you, pretending to be an ANBU" said Natsumi with a frown on her face, she hated people who tried to look tough "Mind if I check what you're made of" spat Natsumi at N.

The boy who Natsumi was accusing of pretending to be an ANBU was lacking patience at the moment, lacking a lot of patience. N reach back and grab the hilt of his sword, and started to slowly pull it out, Natsumi got ready to beat the crap out of the wanna be. "Shouldn't you be reporting to the Hokage, N" came an unknown voice next to Natsumi. She turn to the source of the voice, and there against a building was a man with white hair that stood upwards, and whom Natsumi knew that was an ANBU, she had seen him several times at her grandpa's office, a dog mask ANBU. Natsumi pointed at N with her hand "You don't mean he is an actual ANBU?" ask Natsumi in disbelief, she didn't want to accept that there was someone her own age that was better than her. "One of the best" responded the dog masked ANBU with a stoic voice "N, you should report to the Hokage now" said the dog ANBU.

Natsumi turn back to face the boy with anger visible on her face, but the boy was nowhere to be seen, only Inari still upside down against the fence was there, she turn back to the other ABNU to ask him where the boy was but that ANBU had vanished as well, Natsumi looked around her but no sign of either of them. Sasuke caught up to Natsumi "Hey are we heading over to Ichiraku's now?" asked Sasuke in a tired voice, Natsumi stared at Sasuke with wide eyes and stomped over to him, Sasuke took a few steps back in precaution. Natsumi grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and dragged him "We are going training" said Natsumi in a commanding voice, in her way she grabbed one of Inari's leg with her free hand and dragged him as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi stood on top of a roof looking over how Natsumi dragged the Uchiha and the Senju with her. Kakashi always resented how easy Natsumi had it compared to Naruto, first the sealing, then how people react so differently to them. While Natsumi is loved, prized or adored. Naruto is Neglected, shunned or Hated. Not putting into account what Naruto has been through his short life, especially from what he figured had happen to N in his last mission.

Meanwhile N stood in front of the Hokage's desk, he placed a scroll on it and said softly "Mission failed".

Authors Note:

-Yeah Natsumi just got some jealous motivation

-what up with N's eyes, does he have the Sharingan? Or the Rennigan? Or maybe a new Bloodline? Or are his eyes just that unpleasant?

- yeah Kakashi won't be too fond of Natsumi

-well thas onother chapter tell me what you guys think, anything goes


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Normal talking"

"_Thinking thoughts"_

"**Tailed beast Talking/mind Link etc"**

"Human voice with overlapping demonic voice"

I don't own any of Naruto's characters

-Few Months Later.

N sat on a tree branch, with one feet hanging in the air, he wore his regular ANBU cloths, the only difference on him was his mask, his once blank mask now had three swirly lines that started at the edge of the mask and met in the middle into a spiral. The first line that came from the top was purple, the one that came from the left was light pink and the third line that came from the right was blue.

It was sunny in the village everyone bustled around busy with things to do. There was a bird that flew by itself far in the distance. A kunai hanged from N's finger. N asked out loud to no one in particular "Who is going to miss you?" "To how many it would make a difference if you live?" With a flick of his wrist N threw the kunai cutting through the air toward the flying bird. The bird was unaware of the kunai that was directed towards its direction, but before it could hit it, the kunai vanished in thin air.

The bird flew without knowledge of the danger it was in, and it kept flying until it reached a tree where i's nest was, four chicks waited for its return. N still sat on the branch unmoving, the kunai he had thrown fell from above him, N caught it with easy. Higher up on a different branch of the tree where N was, a dog masked ANBU sat in the same way that N did "There is always someone who cares" said the dog mask ANBU known as Kakashi. "Right" answered N in a monotone voice "What do you want?" Kakashi took his time to look below him, people bough things, couples walked together, and children played. "We have a mission" answer Kakashi after a moment. "We?" asked N with slight surprised. "Should we go?" came Kakashi's distracted voice.

The tree shook slightly and both ANBU were gone. Kakashi and N jumped on the roofs of Kanoha, heading towards ANBU headquarters where they would meet the Third. When Kakashi and N reached the headquarters they entered the building, once inside they walked up to the ANBU guard that was behind a window with metal bars. The guard dismiss them with a wave of his hand to go head in, they both headed to the door and entered.

They walked in silence through the hallways, whenever they passed any other ANBU they would stop and started at them, for N and Dog together, yeah that didn't sound good to them. As they walked through the halls, nearing the meeting place with the Third, both N and Kakashi attention was dragged by a rather loud ANBU talking behind a closed room. "Yeah, I swear I saw Itachi" that statement took N's complete attention "And you know what else?" said the whoever was talking behind the door " He was using the Susanoo" silence filled the inside of the room, then a different voice spoke up "Susanno? Isn't that the justsu Madara used once he…" the person's voice trailed off, Kakashi knew where that was going so he started walking once again, N stayed. "So he did kill his clan for those eyes" stated a different voice. "Where did you see him?" asked the some voice "Water Country" responded the first voice. N started walking once again. "_Water Country…." _Though N.

Kakashi waited for N, leaning against the wall, once N got close enough Kakashi pushed himself off and enter the door that was right next to him followed in by N. the room was empty except for the third who stood in the middle of it. "Hello N, you'll be accompanying Dog and the Hokage to Wind Country, to the hidden village of sand". Said the third with contempt. "…." No respond from N. "I'll take that as a Yes" responded the third heading towards the door "we'll be taking the ANBU exit" exclaimed the third with a smile. "He seems happy" commented N once the third had left the room. "Paperwork" answered Kakashi, knowing how much the third hated it. "I see" said N with understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Kanoha's Ninja Academy, it was not a day many student that ware part of Iruka's and Misuki's look for, today was Taijutsu evaluation day or also known as 'get beat up by Natsumi day' all the students stood outside of the Academy, on the training ground there was a white circle, about medium size. Iruka stood holding a clipboard that had all his students name, Misuki walked to the circle while holding a chair and placed by the edge of the circle, then sat on it.

The students that usually hanged around Natsumi kept their distance from her during that day. Natsumi wore her usual yellow jacket and wore green ninja pants, with the usual blue ninja sandals, she kept bouncing in the placed she stood, and her arms moved constantly, she was ready to face who ever.

Iruka read the first two names on his list "Sasuke and Shikamaru, come forward" Shikamaru threw his head back "Why me…" Sasuke walked to the circle with his hands in his pockets, his wore his black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back and Shikamaru wore his usual clothing. Once they both were in the circle Misuki signal them to start. Neither moved. Sasuke still had his hands on his pockets and had his eyes half open, he looked bored. Shikamaru sighted, he knew that no matter what he did he wouldn't beat Sasuke, but he needed to at least fight so he wouldn't fail the year, as much as he wanted too he couldn't afford to forfeit.

Shikamaru ran up to Sasuke, and went for a lateral kick, Sasuke simply dodged it with easy, never taking his hands out of his pockets, he then went in for close range punches, but all Shikamaru felt was a sharp pain in his stomach, and he was thrown backwards, past the circle limit. Sasuke had his leg extended out, hands still in his pockets, and the same bored expression on his face. He lowered his leg and started walking over to where Inari sat by himself, they both also avoided Natsumi in that day. Shikamaru picked himself up holding his stomach and walked over to Choji.

"Winner Sasuke" said Misuki out loud, Iruka wrote on the papers that were on his clip board and called the second pair of names "Hinata and Sakura, come forwards". Sakura was easily beaten by Hinata's gentle fist style even though she didn't use any chakra with it, and Hinata repeatedly apologized to Sakura. Misuki called out the winner "Winner Hinata", the third pair of names was called out "Inari and Choji, come forward".

Inari threw his hands in the air and yelled "YES!", a smile on his face "_My prayers have been answered_" though Inari, he looked over to Natsumi and a wave of relief hit him. Choji handed his bag of chip over to Shikamaru, and smiled, over the past months he had been training with his father, his Taijutsu had gotten a lot better and he gotten physically stronger. Choji was ready to face Inari. Inari got up to his feet and ran happily to the circle, and Choji walked over. Choji took a stance with his fist in front of him and Inari did as well. Choji had a smirk on his face, but Inari's nature had taken a complete turn, he looked dead serious, he had never seen him like that before, Inari was usually happy guy…or scared with Natsumi around.

Misuki signal them to start, before Choji could react, Inari was already past his defenses, Inari crouched just below Choji's arms, Inari punch Choji's torso fast and continuously, Choji lost his stance, leaving himself wide open, then Inari threw a hard side kick to Choji's side that send him flying sideways, to which Choji landed rolling on the ground, to a hard stop against the against a fence.

Everyone was in awe, except Sasuke, who didn't even paid attention to Inari's match, Natsumi became even more agitated. Most students weren't even able to follow what Inari did, most simply saw Inari who stood in the circle, and Choji who was far off by the fence. Shikamaru ran over to Choji, and help him sit. Choji gritted his teeth as he held his side "I lost" mumbled Choji, Shikamaru looked back at the others and said softly mostly to himself "so that's the strength of the Uchiha and Senju…"

Iruka was astonished, he knew Inari was an above average student, that was the least he expected from the Senju, but he had no Idea that Inari was at that level, and the thing was that it was clear that Inari held back. Iruka wasn't sure about Sasuke, since he never did more than necessary when it came to Taijutsu. Natsumi in the other hand she was a true prodigy in Iruka's eyes, she excelled in all the fields in the academy, she lived true to the Fourth Hokage's Name.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

The Third Hokage, and his two body guards, N and Dog, neared the entrance of Suna, the current Kasekage, fourth one, waited for them at the entrance with his arms crossed he wore the same clothes the Hokage wore but Blue stead of red. The Hokage walked up to the Kazekage, with Kakashi and N following closely behind and greeted him with a smile "How do you fare Kazekage?", "Well, follow me" responded the stoic voice of the Kazekage. Many Sand ninjas stood by the entrance, and everyone's eyes fell on N. they all knew how Kanoha's ANBU dressed, and the blonde boy with the mask that had the three colored swirls didn't look older than 12 to them (he still 10). Some of the Sand ninjas took it as an insult, they though that Kanoha was saying that they even had kids that were ANBU, therefore in a way insulting Suna's forces.

The Kazekage, Hokage, Kakashi and N headed towards a round building that was in the middle of the village. N took noticed of how many of the Sand Ninjas looked at him, Kakashi leaned close to N and whispered "I think they like you" with an eye smile through his mask, he kept his left eye close most of the time. N didn't respond to Kakashi's comment, but was well aware of the Ninjas around him, too many ninjas, N took noticed that many of those Ninjas were position as if they were hiding, ready to attack at notice (remember N is a sensor type).

N adjusted his mask, which was a signal to Kakashi that something wasn't right. "I see you brought the 'White Lighting' with you, Hokage" commented the Kazekage referring to Kakashi/Dog masked ANBU. "But I do not recognize who your other bodyguard is". The Hokage smiled proudly "ah, the short guy, he is known as 'N'" the Kazekage stopped in his tracks, and looked back at the Hokage with narrowed eyes "You don't mean the same 'N' from water country?" The Hokage's smile became even wider, "they're the same one" the Hokage had also taken Noticed of the amount on ninjas that surrounded them, a bit too much for simple security, The Hokage had been suspicious of the Kazekage wanting to discuss important matters, being the reason why he brought Kakashi and N with him.

The Hokage knew that the Kazekage wouldn't try anything with both of them present. They kept walking towards the round building and entered, they walked to the stairs that lead them to the second floor, where the Kazekage office was located, the Kazekage, Hokage and Kakashi entered the office and N stayed outside, the entrance, guarding.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxx

"Ino and Shino, come forward" said Iruka, both of them walked over to the circle by Misuki, Ino was clearly nervous and Shino, was serious, emotionless, stoic, prepared. They both got ready to start the fight. Misuki signal them to start the fight, they both started circling each other keeping their distance. "Ino is out of bounds, Shino is the winner" that was it Ino had stepped outside the circle, she brought her hand behind her head and laugh nervously "heheh, I completely forgot about the circle" and she hurried back to the other kids, with the thought of getting away from the bugs.

Iruka sighted and wrote the scores "Natsumi and Kiba, come forward" said Iruka as he wrote, Natsumi literally jumped from where she stood to the circle, it was finally her turn, she was dying to go, Kiba smiled "Don't cry after I beat ya, Natsumi" said Kiba with confidence, Akamaru who sat on his had bark with agreement and jumped off his head to the ground, and Kiba ran to the circle.

Inari sat with his legs crossed on the ground next to Sasuke who sat on the ground resting against the wall. "It was a pleasure to know you Kiba-san" said Inari with a bow, Sasuke agreed in silence. The only one that seem to believe that Kiba could beat Natsumi were Akamaru and Kiba himself.

Once they were both in the circle, Kiba got in to his clan Taijutsu stance, Natsumi just had her knees bent slightly and her hands in front of her face, with a huge grin on her face. Misuki signal themto start and just as that happen Natsumi was in front of Kiba could swear he saw Natsumi's eyes flash red, then his world turn black. Iruka saw as Natsumi moved at immense speed towards Kiba, and just as that she grabbed him with one hand and smashed him into the ground, cracking the ground with Kiba's body, and that was it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with N, three hours had passed since the others had entered the office, he could feel the three chakra signatures inside the office, and all the ninjas in the outside had disperse, it looked like they weren't going to do anything, N came back to his senses as he heard footsteps coming from the hall.

Two kids about his own age were walking towards his direction. One was a girl with blonde hair that was in four ponytails, teal eyes and wore Suna's traditional desert clothing, the other one was a boy with spiky short brown hair, black eyes and wearing the same clothing as the girl. They were talking about some other boy that wasn't present but quiet down once they noticed the person who stood by their father's office, the kids were the Kazekage's kids, the girl was named Temari and the boy was Named Kankuro, they stopped in front of N.

The girl named Temari Narrowed her ayes at the ninja, he was as tall as her and he wore Kanoha's ANBU clothing, Kankuro noticed as well. Temari spoke up "Who are you?" she asked N. "N" he responded in a stoic voice. Temari frowned, "how old are you?" "10"responded N. "and you are an ANBU?" asked Temari in an unfriendly voice. "Affirmative" responded N. Temari smiled and decided to play along with this guy who claim to be an ANBU, "wow, and how long you been an ANBU?" Kankuro gave Temari a look that said 'what are you doing' which she responded by punching his side. "I have been in the ANBU for 2 years" answered N in the same manner as before , Temari responded with fake awe "amazing that means you joined them at 8". "Yes" responded N, getting tired of being question. "That means you're really strong, right?" "…" "Right?" "….." N decided to ignore them, he figured they will eventually leave.

The door next to them opened and the Hokage walked out, he looked bored and tired, followed by Kakashi who looked the same way, the Kazekage came afterwards. The Kazekage noticed his children were there "Temari, Kankuro, take the Hokage and his bodyguards to the Kazekage residence, and give them a place to sleep." Said the Kazekage and started walking the opposite direction. Temari though about what her father said _" take the Hokage and his bodyguards, bodyguards, guards, s". _

Temari bowed to the Hokage, pulling his brothers head downwards, making him bow as well. "I will show you to your room, Hokage-sama" said Temari with the outmost respect, " And I believe he is with you Hokage-sama" said Temari mentioning the blonde boy. "Yes he is, and just Hokage is enough" responded the Hokage with a smile, Temari looked back at the short boy, then looked back at the Hokage and nodded "please follow me" said Temari as she walked back where she had come from, with Kankuro besides her. The Hokage started following her, with Kakashi and N behind him.

Kakashi leaned towards N and whispered "I thinks she likes you", N responded quickly "as much as the guys from before" Kakashi gave N one of his eyes smiles and continued to walk with the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Authors note:

-Not much in this chapter

-Well two of the sand siblings met N

-it seems like a lot of people don't like N

-the 'White Lighting' ohh yeahh

-what was that with Natsumi?

Next chapter N goes looking for Itachi, and Time skip to the gennin graduation (any suggestion for teams) tell me what you guys think.

Rinnegan* got it Yanagi


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't Own Naruto or any of its Characters.

"Normal talking"

"_Thinking thoughts"_

"**The most loved one talking"**

"Human voice with overlapping demonic voice"

It was nearing mid-day at Kanoha. N sat high up on a tree branch, one of his leg dangled in the air, a branch above, Kakashi sat in the same manner reading a small red book. Bellow Kakashi and N, was the Ninja Academy, and a class practiced their Shuriken Accuracy. N took notice that only three kids in the whole class had not missed their target a single time. Kakashi turn the page. N reach for his kunai pouch and pulled one out by putting his index finger on the kunai's hoop at the end of the handle.

"What are you doing?" said Kakashi's as he read the book. "Nothing" answered N with boredom as he started to spin the kunai in his finger. Kakashi turn the page. The one girl with enormous chakra, threw a shuriken at a square board that had a small red circle in the middle and that hanged from a tree. The board was not far but it wasn't close either. Every time the girl would try to hit the shuriken she had previously thrown with a new shuriken, it would always land within the red circle but it wouldn't hit the previous shuriken, and she had been doing that since the class had come out, and she had tried in her free time as well.

"AAAHHHHH, DAMN IT!" screamed the girl as she pulled her hair, and let herself fall to her knees. One of the two Chunin instructors walked over to the girl, crouched in front of her and said with concern "What's wrong Natsumi?". "I can't hit the stupid shuriken, Iruka-sensei" answered the girl trough gritted teeth, still pulling her hair. The instructor chuckled "Come on Natsumi, no one's accuracy is that good". Kakashi turn the page and the kunai N spun stopped and hanged still for a moment and then started to spin once again.

The Instructor took a shuriken and held it in front of the blonde girl "See how thin they are, you would need a near perfect accuracy in order to hit it" and smiled at the girl. The instructor got up and said loud enough for the whole class to hear "Everyone head in, NOW!". All the kids hurried inside the Academy building, except two who walked slowly towards the entrance. The blonde girl didn't get up from where she kneeled. The instructor crouched once again and told the girl softly "Lets head it Natsumi". The girl answered with an equally but disappointed soft voice "okay". The instructor started walking towards the entrance and the girl followed shortly after, the instructor entered the academy ad called back to the girl "Close the door behind you Natsumi" the girl didn't answered.

Once the girl set foot into the academy and was ready to throw the door close, she heard "*Clang*" metal hitting metal right behind her which made her turn around immediately, but noting was there, she scanned the entire field, and up in the trees but nothing was there, she narrowed her eyes and closed the door slowly. Outside, right next to the door one kunai was stuck right next to the door on the academy's wall on the right side and another kunai was stuck on the left side of the door as well.

Kakashi and N jumped on the roofs and stopped once they reached the ANBU headquarters. Kakashi spoke up with a bit of anger in his voice "Why did you threw it at her?". N responded with surprise "Why would you say that I threw it at her…it slipped out of my finger". The Kakashi didn't respond. They both entered the building and walked up to the guard who dismiss them with a wave of his hand and so they proceeded to enter through the door that was right next to the guard's window.

"Did you file it in?" Kakashi asked N, "I did this morning, right after we got back". Kakashi actually laugh out loud "It's going to take Hokage-sama more than a week, before he gets to your request". During the trip to Suna, the Hokage had purposely tried to extend the time they needed to spend there, by constantly distracting the Kazekage, and coming up with new topics they needed to discuss. Kakashi didn't mind since he was entertain by the Hokage's actions, but to N, he wasn't so lucky. During the four days after the first meeting, N was constantly pestered by the blonde girl named Temari, she would ask him over and over again to fight her and prove that he was actually an ANBU. N didn't say a single word through the four days.

The Hokages plan was for the council or anyone to the paperwork while he was gone, but no, once they arrived to Kanoha, the Hokage was met with six stacks of paper, each one taller than the Hokage himself.

N and Kakashi walked through the halls, even though Kakashi walked right next to N, Kakashi was actually following him, which he had been doing for the whole day. Kakashi felt comfortable around N and liked his company, N did as well but never showed it, in the other hand, it made a whole lot of people uncomfortable seeing Kakashi and N together.

N entered a door that was in the hall, followed by Kakashi. The room they had entered held all mail that deal with the ANBU, inside that room was a door that lead to a room that was filled with small squared mailboxes on the walls. Each mailbox had a vertical slit and one small black square that allowed things to go in but nothing to get out, the lockers could only be open with the owner's chakra.

Kakashi and N walked to the door the lead to the mailboxes, and entered it, N walked over and pulled the handle of the mailbox that belong to him, inside was an envelope that had the Hokages stamp on it. Kakashi watched over N's shoulder as he open the envelope, and take out a letter that was inside, and open it, Kakashi read the letter. "It says that your request of time off from your ANBU duties was approved… and that you have a month off…didn't you say you filed it in this morning." . "I filed it to the Hokage's Icha-Icha" stated N simply.

-few minutes later

N was in his apartment inside his room, he had changed into a black short sleeve shirt and black shorts and he wore no footwear, his mask stayed on, always stayed on. N sealed everything he would need inside several scrolls, he knew he would travel long distances at a time so he wanted to keep luggage as light as possible. N placed the scrolls inside the pockets that were on his shorts.

He walked outside his room, Kakashi stood in the middle of his living room, and stared at the mask that hanged from the wall. Kakashi turn his head lazily towards N "You sure you want to keep it here?" asked Kakashi not really expecting an answer, he didn't receive one. N headed towards the door that lead outside and open it, as he walked out and was about to close the door N called back "Make sure you water my plants while am gone" and with that he closed the door. Kakashi just stood there in the middle of N's apartment.

Kakashi stretched his arms and took off his ANBU mask, he scratched his head and though "_I wonder what is in the fridge" _as he walked towards the kitchen, he was starving.

-Few hours later

N had just entered water country, he had been traveling nonstop, he had not worn any footwear in order to move with much more easy, and was able to run on all fours at a much faster rate than he did on two legs, especially when he moved on the trees.

N came to a hard stop that shook the entire tree he had landed on, and he concentrated on searching for chakra signatures, as long as he concentrated completely he could extend his range for miles. N spot several high level chakras, but not one of them was the one he was looking for, he took notice that a few of them were Hunters from Kiri. N considered attacking one in order to get information, he could do it without the hunter knowing whom attack him. But he decided to leave it as last resort.

In a dash of speed he pushed himself of the tree and started moving at great speed and agility, N was taking every precaution to not be found by kiri ninjas or anyone in particular, that being the reason why he hid his chakra at nearly undetectable levels, and moved with pure physical strength. N checked everything he could check that would give him a clue of where the person he looked for was

-20 days later

N had covered the entire country but did not find a single clue about him, if anything he felt stupid for reacting so quick to his emotions, he missed Itachi so much that he jumped to the first bit of information that he heard about him. The whole thing had been in bane.

N stood at the edge of a cliff, below the cliff was kiri, hidden mist, which was been attack by the Kaguya clan as N had identify them. And they were in the losing side, ever since the end of the war kiri's defenses had become much stronger. The Kaguya clan was a strong of powerful ninjas who thirst for battle (They will be a branch of the Senju family, giving them strong bodies), but this battle they had engaged in was not one that they will get out alive, for the kaguya clan was at the least out numbered 40 to 1, even though the clan took down many strong kiri ninjas with them.

N felt as someone ran up to him from behind, that someone attack N from behind but N reacted fast and grabbed the person and pushed it back. That had attack him was a boy the same height as N, the boy had white hair, two red dots in the lower center of his forehead, marking him as a kaguya. The boy wore a loose light purple shirt and purple pants and wore no footwear like N.

The boy narrow his eyes at N and attack N once again, the boy was fast and was certainly skilled in hand to hand, but N had no trouble with him. The boy threw punch to N torso, N moved back slightly but four white spike shot out the boys knuckles aiming to stab N.

N simply pushed the spikes sideways with his fore arm pushing that aim away from him. The Kaguya boy looked as he was going to fall towards the ground, but instead in a show of great agility and skill the boy maneuver himself to be right behind N and several white spikes shot out from the Kahuya's chest impaling N from behind, with the spikes coming out from his front.

The N burst into flames, sending the Kaguya boy rolling backwards. The boy stopped on his back, N crouched right next to him one arm rested on his leg and his other arm was covered in was right above the Kaguya's chest. The one thing that kept the Kaguya from moving was that the arm that was over his chest, the blonde's arm was covered in yellow and red flames that spiral violently around the blonde's arm up to his elbow the fire extending a couple feet after his elbow , the arms skin looked a blinding bright orange in color, the Kaguya boy could feel the intense heat coming off the arm, which made him damp in sweat.

"Why did you attack me?" asked N, from behind the mask, to the Kaguya boy he didn't sound angry, didn't sound like he felt anything at all, the heat was really making the boy uncomfortable. "I was told to attack anyone from Kiri" said the boy turning his face sideways and closing his eyes, the heat was burning his eyes, and his skin was starting to sting from it.

The arm that N had over the boy turned back to normal, his shirt was undamaged by the fire, and so appeared his whole body. But for the kaguya boy his clothes look slightly crisped and the boy's skin had a light burn as well.

The kaguya boy opend his eyes and closed them and kept doing that until the burn in his eyes stopped, N got up and stated simple "Am not from kiri". The Kaguya boy looked embarrassed "am sorry, I though…sorry to bother you" apologized the boy. The boy got up and started running towards the cliff, he headed towards the battle that still went in kiri.

The boy jumped off the cliff to the trees that surrounded the villages. N stayed where he stood, he had nothing better to do so he decided to stay and the battle till the end.

-After the battle

The kaguya boy sat on one of the many trees that surrounded the village, all he looked over to the village, kiri ninjas dumped all the dead bodies from the kaguya clan into a pile, thanks to the boy entering the battle, kiri ended up with more casualties then expected. The boy had killed over 50 kiri ninjas, all of them were chunin or higher rank, it was a lost for kiri.

The boy jumped off the tree and started running away from the village, the kiri ninjas were the most interested in capturing him. The boy just kept running with no location in his mind, most of his life he had spent lock up, it was the first time he had total freedom of where he could go, and he didn't know what to do with it.

The boy kept running through the forest and the mist started to get heavier, he stopped when he reached a small stream. He kneel down to the stream and scooped some water with his hand and drank it. He sighted, he was completely alone, and his whole clan had been killed, before he was alone as well, but at least his clan would accept him when it came to battle, but now he had no one to go back to.

The boy stuck his whole head into the water and came back out, he felt as the coolness wash over him. Especially his slightly burned skin, the cool water felt great. Beside the boy bloom a small white flower, all by itself, the boy turn and took notice of if, memories of himself when he was locked up flashed through his mind, "Why are you here all by yourself?" he asked the flower, the flower didn't answer. Memories of him asking why he was been kept by himself resurfaced in his mind, he never received an answer. "Why do you ignore me?!" asked the boy with anger. Reach his left shoulder with his right hand and from his shoulder he pulled a knife out of his skin. And with it he stab stabbed the flower.

But he didn't hit the flower, N crouched over the lower, he had pushed the boy's knife with his index finger, making stab the ground next to the flower. The boy looked up to N, the boy was slightly startled by N, the by never felt his presence until he was in front of him. "You attack it because it's all by itself?" the kaguya boy turn his gaze downwards to the side, even though he could see N's eyes through the mask he didn't want to face him.

"Who is going to miss it? No one, right?" asked N with a humorous voice, tears formed in the Kaguya's eyes "_Who is going to miss me? No one. No one ever cared about me" _Thought the boy as his tears fell to the ground. "You can do whatever you want to it, no one is going to protect it" stated N then he got up and took a step backwards.

The Kaguya's body shook from trying to hold his cries back, he had never cried like that before, it were always silent tears that went unseen. "What are you going to do?" asked N. the stopped shaking, he started breathing heavily, he pulled the knife and held it above him, rage was evident on the boy's face, and brought the knife downwards with force.

N was headed back to Kanoha, he was on the main road that lead to the village already, beside him walked the Kaguya boy, N had learn that the boy's name, Kimimaro.

Kimimaro held a white flowers by its roots with both of his hands, trying to keep as much dirt around the flower's root as possible. Both walked in silence. "Are you sure they'll accept me?" Kimimaro asked timidly. "Do not worry about it" was all N said. They kept walking until they reached the Kanoha's entrance, where they would need to check in, N planned to walk right past, Izumo and Kotetsu, but Kotetsu yelled "HEY WAIT UP" which he regretted immediately as N turned towards him "I mean,I mean, You cant..just bring people in" said Kotetsu with a nervous voice, Izumo chair had magically moved to the farthest corner from Kotetsu, and he faced away from everyone, keeping his face buried in his book "_You never said a word, you never got yourself involved, you have nothing to worry about" _Izumo thought to himself.

N did simply turn himself forward once again "Come on Kimimaro". Kimimaro looked at Kotetsu's worried face then look at N who walked away "sorry" apologized Kimimaro to Kotetsu and then he jogged towards N carefully not to drop the flower.

Kotetsu slammed his fist on the counter "The Hokage is going to kill us!" he exclaim through gritted teeth, Izumo chuckle "I prefer the Hokage over N-san". Kotetsu smiled nervously "If you put it that way"

-3 years later

This was the last year Iruka and Misuki would spend with their class, Iruka could already see the students who will pass on to be genins, unfortunately he knew that the great majority will fail the second exam. Over the three years to Iruka 4 of his students got more promising by the day, Natsumi who since the beginning was already an extraordinary student but 4 years ago suddenly all her skills skyrocketed, she would been able to graduate that same years but for reasons unknown the Hokage didn't allow it.

Sasuke Uchiha as well, his skills shut up as well, even with using his clan's bloodline he stood with the stop students, to be precise he never used his bloodline during any of the classes, or at the least Iruka never seen him use it.

Inari Senju, he as well became a lot stronger in the past 3 years, from what Iruka had heard Inari's skills with wood style were great as well. And the last one was Kimimaro Kaguya, Iruka didn't know the details of how the boy ended up in Kanoha, humors Iruka had heard said an ANBU brought him, and also like Inari, and Sasuke, Kimimaro was the last one of their clan, what impressed Iruka the most of Kimimaro were his Taijutsu skills, he himself couldn't beat him, neither could Misuki.

Those four students stood at a whole different level then all the students which was simply amazing when in his class were 6 other students from strong clans.

Kimimaro was either liked or simply accepted by all the other students except one, Natsumi. The reason of that been was that she had not even once beat Kimimaro in Taijutsu, their fights would always go with Kimimaro blocking or dodging all of Natsumi's attacks, and Natsumi dodging all of Kimimaro's Attack, she had tried to block them to counter attack, but instead she learn just how strong Kimimaro's were.

Iruka walked to the front of the classroom and clear his throat, "SILENCE!" he yelled at the class, silence…, he spoke up "The graduation exams will begin now, each student will be called to a different room at a time, and first one is (it doesn't matter right)", and so he kept calling people until he got to the last four students, the students weren't called alphabetically, but instead were called depending on their place in the class with the ones in the bottom of the class first, and the ones in the top last.

"Inari Senju" called Iruka as he walked into the class room, Inari Sighted "_Wish me luck_" though Inari to himself as he started walking to the room where he will be tested. Once he got there Iruka and Misuki sat next to each other behind a desk each one with a clipboard in their hands, "First off let see a henge of Iruka-sensei" said Misuki with boredom.

Inari smiled, and place his hands to gather in a hand sign and in a 'poof' white smoke covered him, when the smoke clear off an Iruka who was at least a head taller,100 pounds of lean muscle heavier than the original and a chiseled face. Misuki, seam unaffected, then he chuckled then he laugh, then he fell off his chair laughing hysterically. Iruka mark his board with a serious expression "Henge, 3 out of 5" said Iruka.

Inari poof back to his original form with an expression of disbelief "3? But it was perfect" Inari complain, "That Iruka was perfect" agree Misuki from the floor in between laughs. "Next will be a clone" instructed Iruka. Inari did the hand signs for a technique and said "Wood style: Wood clone Jutsu" and with it wood started coming out of Inari's body which then took the same shape of Inari then ending looking Exactly the same as Inari. Iruka and Misuki were impressed. They had never seen wood style before, it was amazing "5 out of 5, Next you can do any technique of your own" instructed Misuki.

A sinister smile papered on both of Inaris' faces, they brough their hands up to a hand sign, then both of them poof, after the smoke clear 2 woman with ankle length brown hair, naked except for small clouds that their private parts, both had smooth skin and perfect curves. Silenced filled the room then both Iruka and Misuki shot back when blood shot out of their noses making them crash against the wall, "1!" yelled both Iruka and Misuki from the floor.

Inary stomped out the room "_one?!, I just defeated 2 chunnins at the same time, that should of given me a 5 and extra points" _were the thoughs that ran through Inari's head

As Inari entered the classroom Natsumi jumped from her seat and landed in front of him startling him,"WHATCHA GET?!" she asked with excitement, Inari walked past her and mumbled "9 out of 15" then he walked with his head downwards towards his seat "where is your headband?, 9 is the lowest passing grade" asked Natsumi with wonder, sudden realization hit Inari, followed by him bolting out of the classroom, returning few seconds later with the headband tied around his right arm, and a huge smile around his face . Iruka walked back into the classroom holding a tissue over his nose "Sasuke Uchiha" and then he walked back to the examination room.

Sasuke got up and walked past his fan girls "You can do it Sasuke-kun" "This won't be a problem for you Sasuke-kun" "I love you Sasuke-kun", he ignored them all. "_Im one of the last two Senju, Why don't I have fans?" _thought Inari. "Good luck Sasuke-kun" yelled Natsumi happily, Sasuke rose his hand as he walked through the door, many of the fan girls though Sasuke had acknowledge them, which started a fight between the fan girls to decide who was the chosen one.

Sasuke walked over to the examination room, he entered and stood in front of Iruka and Misuki who sat behind a desk, "First, perform a henge of the Hokage" said Misuki. Without using any hand signs in a poof of smoke Sasuke turn into an identical replica of the Second Hokage, "I meant the third Hokage" said Iruka. Sasuke's cold stare really fit into the Second Hokage's face, "Your Instructions weren't clear, you cannot do such things in a real mission" both Iruka and Misuki felt as if they had been scolded by the second himself. "Right, 5 out of 5 for the henge, next create a clone" instructed Iruka still a bit embarrassed from before. Sasuke then created the clone jutsu taught at the academy without any hand signs as well, and looking bored as ever. Misuki then instructed "Alright 5 out of five, now you can perform any jutsu you would like" with that said Sasuke closed his eyes, both Iruka and Misuki guessed what Sasuke was going to do.

Sasuke opened his eyes showing both of his fully matured sharingans, with their tomoes at a fast rate, both Iruka and Misuki felt as their world around it distorted and everything became surrounded by darkness, then two giant sharingans appeared in front.

From Sasuke's point of view Iruka and Misuki had horrified expressions on their faces, deciding it was enough Sasuke closed his eyes deactivating his Sharingan. When Iruka and Misuki were released from the genjutsu they look at each other, both looking scared, neither had experience such a strong genjutsu before.

"5 out of 5, a total of 15 out of 15, a perfect score, here is your head band" said Iruka with short breath. Sasuke picked up the headband and wrapped it around his forehead, and walked out without a word. Once Sasuke left the room Iruka look over to Misuki with tired eyes "You get the last two" said Iruka then threw his head backwards and looked at the ceiling.

Sasuke walked back to the classroom with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression, when he entered the room he was attack by all his fan girls "I knew you would pass" "You are amazing Sasuke-kun" "I love you Sasuke-kun".Sasuke ignored all, he walked towards his seat. Inari sat…was force to seat next Natsumi, when Sasuke walked past them, he simply smirked which said 'I got a perfect score'.

Misuki walked into the classroom and called "Kimimaro Kaguya" Kimimaro stood up, emotionless expression on his face, and walked down the aisle, many of the student whispered of how he had gotten the second place in the class, even tho it wasn't said everyone notice the patter of how they were called, with Shikamaru first, and apparently Natsumi last. To that Natsumi smiled knowing she gotten First place.

Kimimaro walked out, then came back, with the same emotionless expression, and he had attached the metal plate to his shirt on the left side, in his way back, since placing it around his forehead would cover his clan's signature mark, and all other parts of his body would be inconvenient.

Without been called Natsumi ran towards the door, with her long pony tails following behind, when she got to the door Misuki open it who was surprised by a charging Natsumi. Natsumi demonstrated great agility by maneuvering herself around Misuki and kept running down the towards the examination room. Misuki just looked as Natsumi ran to the examination room, sighted and followed.

Few minutes Natsumi return to the classroom with her a headband around her forehead, her hands in her pockets and a pouting. She walked in silence and sat in her seat next to Inari and slammed her head against the desk, "what's your score?" asked Inari with Curiosity "9" she mumbled with anger.

Inari was shocked Natsumi the perfectionist got a 9, unbelievable "how did that happen?" asked Inari with disbelief then Natsumi went to explain how for the henge she simply made Iruka-sensei look better with more muscle and more masculinity, for the clones, she made way too many shadow clones, Natsumis laid on top of Natsumi up to the roof, and some falling out the window, she broke most of the furniture in the room. Then for the final technique she used the Harem Jutsu she learn from Inari, it was a bunch of herself but older and with more curves and bigger breasts.

Inari narrowed his eyes at Natsumi but didn't say anything, it wasn't worth a beating. Few minutes later Iruka and Misuki walked in with the mobile metal post where IV blood bags hanged from, supplying blood to them.

Iruka spoke up, "Congratulations, everyone passed, come back tomorrow to get your teams assign" said Iruka happily, and Misuki smiled "_Finally!" _Every one cheered except for a few, four to be precise, Sasuke, Kimimaro, Shino, and well the last one didn't cheered since he was fast sleep, Shikamaru.

Natsumi turn Inari "this calls for a celebration, It's on you Inari-kun". Inari felt a sharp pain in his wallet. "Come on Sasuke-kun, Ichiraku's Ramen!". Sasuke didn't missed a beat from the chance to escape the fan girls since Natsumi was a natural repellent against the fan girls.

The three quickly exited the building, and made their way to Ichiraku's. Once at Ichiraku's they all Sat down, "Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan, THREE NATSUMI SPECIALS" yelled Natsumi. "THREE?!" yelled Inari just as loud. "I'll take one Natsumi special". "FOUR NATSUMI SPECIALS" yelled Inari with a ghostly white skin. Inari slammed his head against the counter "I'll take a quarter of a Miso bowl…" ordered Inari weakly.

Teuchi smiled widely that was 40 and a quarter bowls of Ramen, definitely a profitable day, "4 Natsumi specials and a quarter of miso coming right up, get things ready Ayame-chan" said Teuchi as he finished packing the two order to go he had at the moment. Teuchi placed the two orders to go in a bag and walked over to the counter, just as he got the counter, a shortest member in ANBU walked to the counter. A boy at around 13 blonde long spiky blonde hair that went past his lower back, muscular body, the ANBU tattoo on his arm, he was known as N.

N had been a costumer for years now, he used to eat with his ANBU team mates, once a week until one day they simply stopped coming, there were no need for explanations Teuchi and Ayame understood very well what had happen, it hit Ayame really hard since the P2 (Yuki) was Ayame's best friend.

Teuchi handed the Bag to N with a small smile "don't worry about the money, is on the house" Teuchi said, Ayame waved at N from behind Teuchi. N gave a small bow to Teuchi and Ayame and walked away without a word.

Natsumi stared at the ANBU with wide eyes, her eternal rival. N knew Natsumi had seen him but paid no attention to it. Natsumi shot out her seat and yelled at N "Where do you think you're going, are you going to run away this time as well?" arrogance was in her voice, she had search for him every day ever since they first met, she had seen him a few times but every time he would disappear without a trace.

Natsumi was confident that she could beat him now, after three long years of hard training there was no chance she would be beat by him. People that were around the street stooped what they were doing even a few ninjas that were around, they were ready and excited to see the Princess beat the Demon boy.

The whole street had been empty so Inari and N could fight, "Are you gonna run away?" challenge Natsumi. N didn't respond, he simply stood there holding the bag in his left hand. Natsumi smiled wide, then she run up to N, and started attacking him with punches at a fast rate, N dodge them all.

N threw a fast punch with his free hand, Natsumi bent backwards, the smile still on her face, she pulled herself forwards with force to punch the ANBU but hit empty air, then she quickly ducked as N kick the air just were Natsumi's head was less than a second ago, Natsumi rolled forwards and turn around to face N, he had placed the bag on the counter and had both of his hand free now, Natsumi smirked she placed her hand out and a small blue ball of rotating chakra formed in her hand, she had just formed the famed Jutsu of the fourth Hokage.

The bystanders stared wide eyed, the princess just made the famous Rasengan. Natsumi smile was replaced with a serious look, she placed as much chakra as she could muster into her legs, the ground below her shatters as she charged at the blonde ANBU. N lowered himself slightly and brought his right elbow back, his arm in an instant exploded in yellow and red flames that spiral around his arm violently, his arm was barely visible since it looked a blinding yellow-orange color.

All the by stander were hit a wave of strong heat. Natsumi was a few feet away from N ready to hit him with her Rasengan, but some else grab her arm stopping her in her tracks. Natsumi crashed into whoever had stopped, she looked up. A ANBU with silver-White hair held Natsumi's hand still with the Rasengan in it with his left hand, the ANBU's Right hand like N was bent at the elbow, white lighting crackled violently around his arm that shone a blinding White-blue, behind the dog mask of the white haired ANBU, an angry black eye and an angry Sharingan stared at N.

Both blonde haired ANBU and the white haired ANBU appeared to be the same except different element. But N didn't backed down, the fire around his arm turn even more violent and turn from yellow to blue and his arm to a blinding white-blue color. In return the dog masked ANBU threw Natsumi back. The lighting around his arm went from blue to a mixture of black and red lighting, and his arm to a blinding red-white color.

The bystanders had to back up more since the heat had become too intense and whispered in between them "I heard that that's the white lighting's strongest Jutsu" "you don't think he is going to kill the demon child".

The sound of crackling lighting and burning fire filed the air, the ground beneath N was scorched from the close proximity to the fire. Small spots under the dog masked ANBU were scorched as well, from where lighting hit. The street was divided with red light and blue light neither seam to back down.

Next ANBU's filled the top of all the roofs around N and the dog masked ANBU. That made both of them stop. They seem to stared at each other, then both vanished as well with all the ANBU.

Natsumi was on the ground and she was Furious, this was the second time that white haired ANBU had gotten in her way, she gritted her teeth as she felt anger swell up in her. Inari and Sasuke still sat in Ichiraku's stools, they were soaked in sweat, Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, and a look of disbelief he had looked at both the ANBU's Jutsu, but he had not been able to copy them or see any chakra in them, it was almost as if they had created the element itself. Inari was looking at Natsumi and a look of shock come into his face when he saw Natsumi's eye turn red with slit pupils.

Authors Note:

-yup Kimimaro joined Kanoha

-No Itachi was found

-there will be a story for the Mangekyo Sharingan Later on, (Madara and Izuna, and others)

-The reason why Sasuke couldn't copy the Jutsus is because they are Pure affinity based.

-I feel like I need a better Summery

- and last a few reviews would help…


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of Naruto's characters.

Hehe, I finished the chapter but never posted it haha….I'm halfway through the next one, prob be posted in tomorrow

New Summery!

-respected and admired did not necessarily meant liked and trusted

Authors Note: So I should answer the reviews here right? I'm going to answer the reviews that are like questions or have questions in them? It might be a bit late, but better late than never.

-A Guess question that N's progression rate and the amount of affinities was too high, Answer is 'The Prodigious Child', and as for the affinities, A few Ninjas have many affinities as well such as Kakashi and Madara have/had four affinities and well it said that Hashirama had all five but now it says he had two and wood release.

-reginald D. Uchiha asked if there is going to be pairings, well that I would say is still highly undecided if anything it would be….If it happens you will know

- Tensa-Zangetsu102, About Natsumi's ego. Natsumi has reasons to have an inflated ego, she has always been on top of her class, she has learn advance Jutsus at an early age and she is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage. But N is gonna down her ego a bit, mostly in an indirect way.

-and yeah I'll try to update faster.

**Chapter 9**

**The next day of the Natsumi N Kakashi incident.**

It was mid-day in Kanoha. It was the last day of Iruka would spend with his class, he was at the entrance of the academy. Iruka had just picked up a scroll that contain all the teams and their perspective senseis, but he was a bit nervous, after all he had spent five years with the class, he knew he would still get to see them, but he also knew that ninjas die, as much as he got to love his students some will pass the graduation test and some of those will even pass the second test given by the Jonin, but after that came the hardest test, surviving.

Some will die, some always die, and that was one of the danger of being a ninja. Iruka open the door and started walking towards his class, once he was outside his class he noticed that it was surprisingly quiet, he opened the door with caution, something wasn't right. All the graduated students should have been in their seats minutes ago, meaning he should have been able to hear them from the entrance.

Iruka had a kunai ready at hand, he enter the room… everyone was in their seats, Shikamaru was awake, Choji was not eating, Inari was not injured, Kiba was still, Ino and Sakura and a few other of Sasuke's fan girls were not declaring their love to Sasuke and Natsumi had her arms crossed on her desk with her head on top and the rest of the students sat quietly in their seats.

Iruka blinked a couple times, making sure he wasn't dreaming "_They must be sad it's our last time together" _though Iruka, he was touched. "Good afternoon" Iruka salute the class with new found happiness. All the graduating students turn their heads towards Natsumi "You can do whatever you want now" said Natsumi's muffled voice.

Suddenly the whole run went into chaos, Shikamaru passed out snoring, Choji took out a fully cooked meal, Inari and Kiba jumped out of their seats and ran around, All the fan girls swarm Sasuke, and other students chit-chatted, but Natsumi didn't move.

Iruka was confuse what had happen, "EVRY ONE SHUT UP,TO YOUR SEATS NOW!" yelled Iruka to their class, slightly hurt after figuring out that the class' previous behavior was not due to their depart, but rather to the fear of one of Natsumi's beatings. Iruka spoke up once every one was in their seats." First of all, Congratulations you are officially a ninja of the leaf. Second of I wish you the best of lucks in your ninja careers and your future in general" Iruka smiled at the class warmly, which was mostly return the same way. "Now let gets started with the teams" and so he went on to telling the teams until he got to team 6 "Team six will be made of Kimimaro Kaguya, Sakura Haruno, and Inari Senju, y-"A loud slam and the sound of breaking wood was heard, everyone looked over to Natsumi "HE IS SUPPOSE TO BE IN MY TEAM" scream Natsumi. Iruka was slightly intimidated by Natsumi "I'm sorry Natsumi, but the teams were chosen by the Hokage. There is nothing I can do."

Natsumi breath was heavy and she looked clearly filled with rage. Her part of the long desk/table that was shared by the whole row had been completely shattered by Natsumi's slamming her hands on it. Iruka looked at the Angry Natsumi, in a way he could understand it, they had always been together. "Team six's sensei will be…N…just N." Natsumi seemed to get even angrier but didn't do anything.

Iruka proceeded to the next team "Team seven will be made of Natsumi Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and your third member will come with your Jonin Sensei, who is…Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said the name of team seven's sensei with disbelief, the white lighting was taking on a genin team, the team with the daughter of white lighting's sensei, the fourth Hokage, and also in the team was the Last Uchiha, and for the last member to not be some from the academy must be skilled as well.

Iruka went on the next teams (the same ones as in cannon). When he was done he looked at the class and smiled at them all "I wish you the best of lucks" and with that he walked outside the room. Little by the little all the teams left until only two teams were left, team six and the partial team seven.

Natsumi had a sad expression on her face, she looked over towards Inari who sat next to her, and she noticed that he was silently crying. Natsumi felt as tears form in her eyes, and her face twisted from her tries not to cry as well, she could hold it and pulled Inari into a tie hug and allowed herself to cry on his neck "_WHY, WHY,WHY!" _she kept thinking. Inari who was had waterfalls coming out his eyes though_ "my prayers have been answer again! I love you oh great Hokage-sama"._

Natsumi pushed Inari away, pushing him off his seat at the same time. Kimimaro got up and walked over to where Sakura sat, and sat next to her "Hello, I'm Kimimaro" he greeted in a friendly manner, Sakura was a bit surprised she could remember when the last time she had heard kimimaro's voice, she could remember if he had talked in the three years he had spent in the academy. "oh, um... I'm Sakura, nice to meet you" she said with a smile, she was glad there was strong members in her team, two of the top four students, she had placed fifth but had never been any higher than that.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ANBU headquarters.

The locker-room was abnormally packed, it seemed as if all ANBU members were there, reason may had been that N, was supposed to leave all his equipment inside his locker, which included his mask. Many of the ANBU had never seen N's face, or some that had didn't remember anymore, some said that he hadn't taken it off for the six years he had been in ANBU. Others said that N slept with his mask on, other even said that he showered and ate with his mask on.

Whispers kept going back and forth about how N was retiring from ANBU and taking on a genin team, some were against it especially those who believed that N killed his previous team. The room went quiet when the door opened, N walked into the locker-room, discrete glances were shot towards N, everyone wanted to look what N looked like, even Kakashi Hatake the White Lighting was there wanting to see N's face.

N Ignored everyone and walked over to his locker, and open it, inside was a jonin vest, and a kanoha headband/forehead protector. N started by taking the official Kanoha ANBU grey armor, he didn't wear anything else underneath the armor. All the ANBU looked at N's torso which had several seals on it as much on the back as on the front. Some looked in awe at the seals that held the nine tails back, others were reminded why they didn't trust N.

N pulled a long sleeve black shirt from his locker and put it on then he put the jonin vest on as well. Now it was the moment everyone was waiting for, N had to takeoff his mask and leave it inside his locker, those were the ANBU rules.

N reached over to his mask, every one closed in, everyone's eyes were on N. but instead of N hand went behind his ear and scratched it, scratched well, and he made sure all kind of itches were gone. Then he placed his hand on top of his mask, every one held their breaths ready to finally get to see N's face.

But he took his hand off his mask and went on to check every pocket that the vest had. After about five minutes when N was done triple checking every pockets, he reached over to his masked and took it off, to a few of the ANBU it had been too sudden, none the less many the ANBU walked to N and had their faces inches from N's.

Everyone looked at the whisker/scar like marks on his cheeks but what everyone looked at the most was the bandages that covered his eyes. N reached inside his locker and pulled a kanoha head band out and placed it around his head, right above the bandages.

One of the ANBUs asked "Why do you have bandages on your eyes?" that was the question everyone wanted answered. "Am blind" N responded simply as if was nothing of importance.

"_Blind?!" _that was what went through everyone's head, how could N be blind. N is one of the strongest in ANBU meaning one of the strongest in the whole village, how could a blind person be between those, how could a blind person even be a ninja?!

N pulled scroll from his locker and threw it over his shoulder. Kakashi caught the scroll with one hand and opened it "It says your students are Kimimaro Kaguya…Sakura Haruno… and Inari Senju, you should of come the meeting yesterday" said Kakashi, each pause was due to Kakashi reading the basic info of each of N's students. "I don't think you wanted me there" responded N with boredom.

N walked outside the locker-room, without a word. Everyone was surprised of N's apparent blindness since he walked without a problem, they all knew a ninja must have other ways to know their surrounding other than sight, but not to be a ninja without sight. An ANBU turn towards Kakashi "don't you have to get your team as well Kakashi-senpai?" Kakashi who was still in his ANBU uniform answered with an eye smile "yeah...I'll change in a few minutes?".

* * *

A minute after N had left he had arrived at the academy, he walked through the entrance and walked to the room were kimimaro's chakra was in. when he got to the room he open the door and walked in.

Natsumi had a nervous smile and was looked at Inari who laid on the floor in between the chairs he had landed on, she heard someone open the door and looked towards, thankful that her sensei had finally arrived, but it wasn't her sensei it was 'him' her rival. He wore a jonin vest, spiky blonde hair that went passed his mid back, and on his back was a gunbai (Non-folding fan, like Madara's or Tobi's) with on the end on each side there was the symbol she had seen on his mask before, the handle of the gunbai had bandages wrapped around it, and it had a chain attached to the end as well.

"Team six come with me" said N and turn around, and started to walk to back to the entrance. Kimimaro, and Sakura were the first one to get up, Sakura followed Kimimaro close behind and looked back towards Inari, who was getting up from the chairs he landed on. Inari got up and jumped to the classroom door "see ya" Inari said in a hurried manner, he wanted to escape Natsumi as fast as possible.

Natsumi got out of her seat and moved next to Sasuke, who sat with his hands together over his mouth. "Sasuke-kun, when is our sensei going to get here".

* * *

Team six followed N across town and into the forest until they got to a clearing, a pond was in the clearing as well. N sat on the ground leaning on a tree and motion the others to sit in front of him. Questions after question pop up in Sakura's head, "_Why does he have bandages around his eyes?" "Why is he so short?" "A guy's hair should be that long, right?". _

Kimimaro and Inari didn't question N, they both knew who he was. N spoke up "Regularly I am supposed to test you all to see if you are really fit to be genin, but we will be skipping that part, I believe that one can't always figure things in their own, so I will guide you the best I can, and then I will determine if any of you are not fit to be a genin or a ninja at all." All he the three students listened with complete attention "Any questions?" question N in a serious tone.

Sakura quickly rose her hand, N pointed at her with his index finger "How old are you?" that was the question that bothered Sakura the most, he looked very young, his face, his height, everything overall. "Thirteen" answered N simply. Sakura was astonished, she was thirteen and she just turn into a genin. According to what she had read, in order for a jonin to take on a team, he or she needs to be approved by the Hokage, several other requirements, one of them being to have been a Jonin for at least three years, meaning that her sensei was at the least Jonin by the age of ten, in a way it made feel pathetic about how she just turn genin and there was someone like him.

Sakura rose her hand again "What should we call you?" N responded immediately "N, just N, call me sensei when we are out in missions". Sakura and Inari seemed a bit troubled by that, it wouldn't be right to call their sensei just by his name. Sakura had ask the question to make sure to call him N-sensei or in case he wanted to be called something else, but she didn't expect to be told to address to him in such a casual manner.

"Alright…N-sensei" said Sakura nervously. "N" responded N. "N…senpai?". "I am starting to dislike you" said N a bit annoyed. "N-san?" question Sakura with a nervous smile. N sighted "Alright…". Inari watched with contempt as Sakura and their sensei went back and forth.

"Let see…let's do a bonding exercise, first you say your name, second say your likes follow by your dislikes and last say your dream, you go first" N finished by pointing at Inari. "I am Inari Senju of the Senju Clan, I like Ramen…the forest…and being a ninja, Orange juice, and I love my bloodline" said Inari with a smile. "For my dislike, I would say…I dislike getting beat, and…losing, my dream…My dream is to surpassed my ancestor Hashirama-sama"

N had kept a serious look while Inari said what his like and dislike were but when Inari got to his dream N burst out laughing, Inari looked at the ground, he felt embarrassed he knew that surpassing his ancestor was a big dream, after all he was one of the strongest Ninjas in history, Hashirama had nicknames such as 'God of Ninjas' and 'The Strongest Ninja", maybe it was an impossible dream. Sakura felt a bit of anger towards her sensei. Kimimaro was unaffected

After N was done laughing he smiled warmly at Inari "Looks like we have lots of work ahead, surpassing the first won't be an easy thing, as long as you work hard I am willing to help you" Inari felt as a smile slowly came to his face, and laugh little himself.

N pointed at Sakura "you are next". "Well I like…" Sakura's face went read and started to giggle "I dislike Ino-Pig" she said rather loudly "And my dream.." her face turn a dark shade a red and giggled even more than before.

N, Kimimaro and Inari sweat-drop when Sakura had finished. "Alright…, you're Kimimaro-otouto". Kimimaro smiled and spoke up "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya, I like my family and dislike anyone who hurts my family, as for my dream is to make N-niichan proud"

Both Inari and Sakura looked back and forth between their sensei and Kimimaro, then they tilted their head to a side "eh?" they could see any kind of resemblance between them, N had blonde hair, Kimimaro had white hair, they just simply did not look like they were related at all. But they decided not to question it.

"Alright, we won't be doing any training today, Sakura you will be training with Kimimaro here tomorrow at six am, Inari you and me will be taking a small trip outside the village tomorrow". Inari got a huge smile on his face when his sensei mention a trip outside the village "Where are we going?" asked Inari with excitement.

A wicked smile spread on N's face "a simple mission to measure your Ninjas skills" then N face turn towards Sakura "then you and me will go in the same trip" N laugh the end. Kimimaro looked at the ground knowing how his brother would measure their skills. Kimimaro knew that it was no reason to be excited about.

* * *

Second Author Note:

-short chapter

-Yeah like I said before I forgot to post this chapter, but I'm almost finished with the next one…for those that want to read it,

-review and tell me what you guys would like for Chapter 11, OC story or N's Background and also what you think of the chapter

-what genre does this fanfic fall in..?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Authors Note:

Answering Reviews

-to guess in chapter 9, I was waiting for a respond for a beta, but no luck so I'm just going to publish the chapter. Maybe I can get on before the next chapter.

-To LordHero, Yeah I still have trouble with the summery. I don't want to write a summery like a lot of the other fics because I feel like it will give the element of surprise away, so I just wrote the summery in a way that makes Natsumi look like the prodigious child.

Thanks to the rest for reviewing.

-Should I start naming the chapters?

- I need a name for an OC, anyone wants to help?

-see ya at the bottom.

"Speaking things, or whispering"

"_Thinking thoughts"_

"**Tailed beast or summon"**

**"**Human Voice with overlapping demon voice"

Chapter 10: Misconceptions

The sun had just set in the Kanoha. Two students slept inside the academy, they had spent the entire afternoon waiting for their sensei, who never arrived. Sasuke sat on his chair with his arms crossed on top of the desk with his head laying on top, he slept quietly. Natsumi laid on top of the desk with one hand and leg hanging from the side and snoring softly.

The classroom door open slowly, Kakashi head popped from the entrance, he slowly suck up to where Sasuke and Natsumi slept, and suck a paper note to each of their foreheads then he walked towards the door just as quietly as before.

When Kakashi reached the door he looked back at the two, and gave them both an eye smile, then he exited the door and slammed it close. Sasuke and Natsumi jumped ready to fight. Natsumi had a kunai in each hand facing outwards, and Sasuke had a kunai in his right hand, his Sharingan activated. They didn't see anything inside the classroom, they did notice that it was dark outside.

Natsumi noticed the paper that was stuck to Susuke's forehead, and pulled it off "_Sorry I was late, An old lady needed help carrying her groceries so….meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp, bye __J P.S. don't eat breakfast". _Natsumi stared at the paper with anger, they had waited for nothing. "The same note is on my forehead right?" Natsumi asked Sasuke. Sasuke read the note that was stuck to Natsumi's forehead and then looked at Natsumi trying to hold back a smirk, "it says 'A lady should sleep like that, p.s there is saliva on your cheek" Natsumi touch her cheek and pulled her hand away which was cover in saliva.

* * *

-**The Next Day, 6:00 A.M**

Inari was fast sleep in his room at the Senju compound that was located at the outskirts of kanoha. Inari dreamed about the Sasuke's fan girls being his fan girls for being the last Senju and having the wood release, "Inari-kun you're the best" "your wood style is much better than the Sharingan". Inari chuckled in his sleep "right, right" but then everything turn cold all of the sudden and started to snow, "WHY IS IT SO DAMN COLD!?" he question in his dream. Outside Inari's dream world N stood next to Inari's bed with an empty bucket. N had just dumped near freezing water on top of Inari which was surprisingly ineffective for Inari simply mumbled something and turned away.

N seeing that the cold water didn't work decided to just throw the bucket at Inari's head. Inari shot up when he felt something hit him hard on the head. "WHAT THE H-…I overslept, right?" Inari said slowly turning towards the clock. 6:01. Inari looked at N and give him a nervous smile "Whoops" Inari was met with something else being thrown at his face, he pulled whatever was thrown at his face and it was dark ninja pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. "You have two minutes" N stated as he walked out of Inari's room. "But I need a shower!" no respond.

Inari walked out of the room dressed with the clothes N had given him. Outside in the hallway N's gunbai was against the wall with the chain wrapped around the handle. "Inari, come over here" Inari heard N's voice coming from the end of the hall, meaning he was in Inari's living room. When Inari got to his living room N was sitting on one of the sofas and in front of him was a small table that had several items on it.

Inari walked towards him in silent then N handed Inari a plain white mask with two eyeholes, while N picked up his masked that had the three colored swirls. "put it on" order N, and Inari did without hesitation, then N handed him a kunai a small kunai pouch that held no more than four kunais. Then N took the final item, a scroll, and handed it to Inari.

Inari looked at the scroll closely, it had a letter B printed in bold in the outside, and he then open it. Inari read through the scroll slowly, the mission was to gather information, on a certain person, the photo was printed inside. "Come" order N as he walked back into the hall that Inari came from picking up his gunbai when he walked by.

Inari felt uneasy, the scroll had a letter B printed on, he was nervous because he knew that a B mission was a high level mission. Not that he wasn't confident in his skills but a B mission on the second day after he officially got out of the academy. Inari picnicked when he noticed N had left the building and he had stayed behind, he bolt out of his house running after N.

* * *

Natsumi had woken earlier than she had too, she just couldn't hold the excitement, after the previous day she wanted to start doing missions already. She was currently walking through the Kanoha's street heading towards the Uchiha compound. Shop were starting to open and a few people were in the streets at the early time of the day. Natsumi noticed someone running towards her direction from down the road, when the figure was close enough she noticed that it was Inari. A smile spread on Natsumi's face, ad when Inari was close enough she grabbed him into a head lock. Inari was caught completely out of guard at the moment all he cared about was catching up to N, Inari flip Natsumi over him sending her towards the ground and with new found motivation/fear he started running much faster than before.

Natsumi was on the ground and slowly started to chuckled "_He already toughing up" _she wasn't angry, in the contrary she was proud Inari had done it, what she didn't know was that Inari instantly regretted it after he had done it_._

Inari caught up to N who was waiting at the gate to exit kanoha "We move fast and you don't talk unless I tell you so understand?"N didn't wait for Inari to answer him "You understand this is a B ranked Mission, take this seriously, show me that you really meant what you said yesterday" Inari looked at N's mask where his eyes should be. "Believe it" Inari responded with confidence, he was not going to fail his sensei in their first mission.

* * *

Sakura and Kimimaro met at the clearing exactly at six at the same clearing from the previous day. Kimimaro wore the same overly loose shirt, showing most of his chest, and llight purple ninja pants with blue sandals. Sakura wore her red ninja dress (Dress, right?) and blue ninja sandals as well. "Good morning Sakura" greeted Kimimaro with a small smile. "Good morning Kimimaro" Sakura greeted back with in the same manner. "N-niichan told me to train you for the day, so let's get started". Kimimaro walked towards a tree and started walking on it as if he was walking on plain on the ground. Kimimaro walked around the tree then back down "this is done by channeling chakra towards the bottom of your feet, give it a try". Sakura went over what Kimimaro said and did as he said, she tried walking up the tree with a little bit of success all she handled was four solid steps before she lost control and fell on the ground.

Kimimaro extended his hand out towards Sakura, she took Kimimaro's hand with a light blush. "that was really good" Kimimaro complemented Sakura, she in return turn a darker shade of red. "It was not that good, I only got four steps.." she said trying to push his attention away from her. "the majority of people don't even get a full step the first time, you did really good, try walking all the way to the top" Kimimaro said point up at the end. "I'll try" she responded nervously. Sakura felt out of place, Inari was taken out in a mission on their second day and their sensei left, Kimimaro to teach her, she felt that she was only hold them back.

She might had placed fifth in the class, but that was only because of all the perfect scores on the tests if anything she was average in all the other skills, Kimimaro and Inari in the other hand were in a different level. Sakura knew that not even Iruka-sensei or Misuki-sensei were able to beat or come close to give Kimimaro trouble in Taijutsu, and then the day before she learn that N-sensei was Kimimaro's brother, and N was their own age and had been a Jonin for years.

Sakura was interrupted from her train of thought when Kimimaro placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can do it Sakura, if you need any help just ask me, we are teammates after all" Kimimaro smiled at Sakura warmly, which made Sakura feel a little more secure about herself.

Kimimaro could feel the uneasiness of Sakura, he knew she felt out of place, with Inari and himself. But that to him wasn't important, he always remembered something his brother said once, 'we are all leafs from the same tree, some leafs may be bigger than others, but the tree doesn't live because of those big leafs, the tree lives because all the leafs work together to keep it alive' To Kimimaro that meant that no matter the difference in skills between them, they both were part of the village doing the same job.

* * *

11:00 AM, somewhere in Fire Country

N and Inari were high up on the tree, Inari looked at the distance searching for the person that they were to be looking for. N had already spotted the person a while ago, but he wanted to see how Inari worked, So far Inari had taken the mission very seriously, he kept extremely quiet when he moved and hadn't said a word, or complain from the lack of rest. Inari spotted a house that was right in the middle of the forest. Inari looked at N and made a hand gesture telling N he was going to get a closer look. N nodded. Inari then proceeded morph with the tree itself and coming out at the base of the tree, he lowered himself and kept at the shadows the trees made. Inari was able to see inside the house through a window. Inside was the man that was on the scroll, and two other men as well. Inari morphed with the closest tree and came out at the top, and then jumped back towards N.

"What did you see?" N said quietly, "target is inside and two other men as well". N already knew all that was there, Inari had fail to see the many children that were tied up on the floor. "Do you think you can capture all three with your wood-style?"

Inari looked in deep though, he knew he could get one or even two, three would be pushing his luck. "Can you or not?" asked N impatiently. "I can get two of them, but I don't think I can get a third one" Inari responded. "Get the other two men, and let the target be he will try to scape more than likely". Inari nodded and both made their way towards the house quietly. Inari got close enough to the window from before and went through a set of hand signs, then inside the two men were wrapped with wood around them. The other men seeing what happen bolted through the door trying to get away as fast as possible.

Inari looked at the target, he was running too fast to just be a civilian, more than likely he was a ninja as well. Inari was about to start chasing after the target, but then N dropped from above, landing on a crouched position and swung the edge of his gunbai at the men's Knees. Inari flinched when he heard the sickening sound of the bones breaking and the muscles ripping. Both of the men's leg were ripped off from knees downwards. The men hit the ground after he was hit, screaming at the top his lungs from the pain he felt, "YOU FUCKING SHIT" the men scream at N who was still in the same position, blood dripped from his gunbai.

Inari knew the men was definitely a ninja, a civilian would of gone into shock from getting their legs ripped off like that, Inari felt sick to the stomach from it though, he had never seen anyone get injured like that. N stood up and planted his gunbai on the ground with the handle facing upwards. The men kept on insulting N for what he had done. Inari still looked at the scene slightly disturbed, then N made a gesture with his hand to come over, and Inari quickly got over to N avoiding the part of the men's leg that were on the ground. "Bind him" ordered N. Inari quickly did as he was told and wrapped the men in wood that came out the ground. "What the hell do you fucking brats think are doing?!" the men asked enraged. Inari looked as N lowered himself so his mask/face would closer to the men's face "is Orachimaru going to be angry?" N asked with mocked concern. "h..how..d..o yo..u kn..know that?' the men asked with nervous and shaky voice, Inari was as if not more surprised than the men. Orachimaru of the three sannin, Inari started to get nervous, he didn't want to mess with that guy's business.

N chuckled under his mask "what are those kids for then?" N said pointing back at the house over his shoulder with his thumb. N threw a scroll at Inari who caught in a clumsy manner, once he had a good gripped on it Inari looked at N and tilted his head to a side, he didn't have anywhere to carry a scroll, Inari had no Idea where N had taken the scroll from. Inari started to examine the scroll it had an A printed in bold in the outside, Inari gulped "_What is wrong with today? Am not ready for this_" Inari thought to himself. Inari slowly open the scroll, he felt his heart rate start to race and his breathing became a bit ragged. Inside the new scroll, the picture of the men that was in the ground was printed, and it also assign the mission to kill that men. "This you mission, right?" Inari asked nervously. N chuckled "I gave it to you, didn't I?".

Inari looked at the men, who struggled against the wood binding. "Why do I have to kill him?" Inari asked himself out loud. The men stopped his struggle to scape when he heard the boy with the blank mask, the men knew that the boy was meant to kill him "wait wait wait, you can't kill me I didn't do anything wrong!" pleaded the men. N handed Inari one of his kunais, Inari stared at the kunai N had in his hand "Welcome to the ninja world Inari-kun" N said with malice.

* * *

11:00 AM, training ground seven, Kanoha

Natsumi and Sasuke had arrived at training ground seven before 6:30 due to Natsumi's impatience to start but their sensei was late once again. Sasuke was a bit angry at Natsumi for dragging him out to the training ground earlier then they had to just to wait even longer. Sasuke wore his regular blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and Natsumi wore her Usual Yellow Jacket. Natsumi was punching a tree over and over taking her anger out, then the tall tree fell. "_That's the fifth one…"_ thought Sasuke to himself. Sasuke was equally frustrated with their sensei as well, after all their sensei was supposed to be one of the elites of the village and there he was 4 hours late.

"Yo" came the voice of someone which made both Sasuke and Natsumi looked at the source of the voice. A tall men with silver white hair with his headband tilted sideways covering his left eye stood there reading a small red book. "YOU ARE LATE!" yelled Natsumi pointing at Kakashi. Kakashi closed the book and gave his two students a nervous eye smile "Well you see a black cat crossed in front of me and I had to go around the entire village to get here" Kakashi said with a nervous voice. Sasuke just looked at Kakashi with annoyance while Natsumi yelled "Liar".

"Anyways" kakshi started taking a bell that hanged from a string "whoever has this bell by 12 will pass the test". Natsumi was still fuming in the background, but Sasuke had already started to go over what Kakashi said "what happens if you don't have a bell by 12" asked Sasuke already with an Idea of what the answer was. "You fail and go back to the academy" Answered Kakashi plainly. "WHAT?!" yelled Natsumi "there is only one bell!" Natsumi exclaimed. Kakashi looked at the bell closely and examined it closely "you are right, I must have dropped the other one…looks like only one of you will pass".

"Well look for it!" demanded Natsumi with anger. "Right right" answered Kakashi as he started checking every single one of his pockets, very slowly.

20 minutes later when Kakashi had checked every pocket "Well..it looks like I lost it, you have 40 minutes left by the way" Kakashi inform his two students. "What do mean 40 minutes left? It's your fault for missing the other bell…wait shouldn't it be three bells, where is our other team mate?" Natsumi asked confusing herself. "Other team mate?" asked Kakashi as well "It's just you two, weren't you told?". Sasuke and Natsumi answered at the same time "No". "It's just you two" stated Kakashi with an eye smile.

Sasuke didn't mind, but still didn't understand why Inari was not in their team but decided not to push it, he didn't want some random student to be assign to their team for them complaining. "But wh." Natsumi started but stopped when Sasuke glared at her "whatever…"

Kakashi took out his red book and started to read it again "you guys can start trying to get the bell, come with the intention to kill, otherwise you won't stand a chance" Kakashi instructed them while he hanged the bell on his waist "Start…NOW!" Kakashi told Sasuke and Natsumi. Kakashi stayed where he stood while Natsumi and Sasuke jumped out of sight into the trees and foliage. Kakashi turn the page. Sasuke went to where Natsumi was, and crouched beside her "This test is meant to separate us, and put us against each other, it is actually testing out teamwork" Sasuke explain quietly to Natsumi, she in return placed one hand behind her head and smiled at him "And here I was thinking you were going back to the academy for another year" Sasuke looked at her with a blank look. "What?" Natsumi asked when she took notice of Sasuke's expression. "You need to pay more attention" Sasuke told Natsumi as he turn to look at his sensei "we will attack him individually first to actually show him were we stand at, then we will attack together to actually pass the test". Kakashi turn the page. Natsumi smiled again "you are so smart Sasuke-kun" Natsumi complemented Sasuke then punched him on the arm, the only problem was that Sasuke was sent out the tree from Natsumi's punch. Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sasuke be sent out into the air from a tree, Kakashi blinked a couple of times and went back to the book.

Natsumi crouched on the tree with her fist extended out, she said softly to herself "You are not Inari". Sasuke landed on some bushes and gritted his teeth from the pain he felt on his arm. Sasuke look at Natsumi with anger and mouthed and mouthed "what the hell!?" Natsumi in return mouthed "Sorry Sorry" with an apologetic look on her face, she pointed at her chest with her thumb and then raised her index finger. Sasuke sighted and nodded.

Kakashi saw through his peripheral vision as Natsumi jumped out of the tree Sasuke had shot out, and land a few feet from him. Natsumi looked at Kakashi with a serious expression "_If I beat Kakashi-sensei then I will definitely be able to be 'him'" _Natsumi thought before attacking. Natsumi jumped at Kakashi and threw a punch at his head, Kakashi crouched as he read the book. Natsumi spun in the air and went for a kick kakashi's head. Kakashi let himself drop to the floor and turn the page of his book. Natsumi flipped herself in the air once again and tried to stomp kakashi's head with both feet. Kakashi turn sideways, making Natsumi stomp the ground instead. Natsumi jumped back and smiled, she brough her hands up in a cross hand sign and the field became covered with other Natsumi's. Kakashi jumped to his feet and sighted putting his book away, he looked bored.

Kakashi scanned the field there were at least 50 shadow clones of Natsumi in the field. The Natsumi did a battle cry as they ran all at once at Kakashi. For Kakashi the Natsumi were no trouble, he avoided all their attacks, and hit them to make them dispel, when there were only three left two of the Natsumi came at him, one threw a punch and the other one a kick, Kakashi grabbed the hand of the Natsumi that the punch and the leg of the one that went for kick, then Kakashi spun around through them both in opposite Direction, right after threw them he caught the hand of the real Natsumi before it hit his abdomen with the Rasengan that was in it. Kakashi looked at Natsumi with a bland look and moved his head sideways as a Kunai flew from behind and passed beside his head, in a quick motion Kakashi made Natsumi's hand hit the ground below them, covering them both in a smoke cloud from the explosion. Kakashi had done right when Sasuke was a few feet from him, then both Natsumi and Sasuke were thrown out of the smoke cloud in opposite direction, but both landed in their feet. When the dust had settled Kakashi stood in the middle of the crater that was actually deep enough for Kakashi to be below the ground level, and he had the red book in his hand again. Sasuke looked at Natsumi and nodded, Natsumi nodded in return and brough her hand up in the same cross hand sign from before and created 5 shadow clone.

The clones ran towards the crater and stood around it in equal distance from each other. Kakashi glanced from his book, and the Natsumi's clones jumped in to take him on with Taijutsu, but Kakashi wasn't paying attention to the Natsumis, he was looking at Sasuke who was right above and had just finished going through hand signs and brought one hand in a cylinder from in front of his mouth and fire came out of his mouth, more than enough to cover the entire crater plus the Natsumi's clones were closing in to make sure he didn't escape.

Natsumi shudder at the memories of the clones being burn alive "oww that feels weird" she said as chills went up her spine. Sasuke landed next to Natsumi, and looked back at the crater where the fire still burn, Sasuke was sure Kakashi escaped somehow, Kakashi was a jonin after all and he had seem calm, then Sasuke felt a shark pain on the back of his neck and the world went back and the same happen to Natsumi.

Kakashi stood behind his fallen students looking at them, with boredom "_wonder how N is doing?" _Kakashi thought as he started to undo a rope.

* * *

-3:00 PM, training ground seven, Kanoha

Natsumi open her eyes and let a scream out when she felt cold water hit her, same with Sasuke just not as loud. Sasuke and Natsumi Noticed that they were tied to wooden poles, Sasuke was tied with rope while Natsumi was tied with a thick metal chain. Kakashi who held an empty bucket in his hand gave an eye smile to his students "congratulations you both passed the test, the test was actually meant to test team work, and you didn't even have to get the bell all along" Sasuke looked over to Natsumi "Remember those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum…See you tomorrow at 7 am" Kakashi said and then poof into smoke.

Sasuke and Natsumi looked at each other from where they were tied "He coming back, right?" asked Natsumi as she tried to break free from the chains with not success. Sasuke dropped his head and cursed under his breath, at the least they had passed the test. "Damn it this my worse day of my life?" Natsumi screamed to the air, then waterfalls came out of her eyes "My coupons for Ichiraku's expire today" she said softly as she cried.

* * *

-6:05 PM, Nearing Kanoha's main gate

N and Inari neared Kanoha's main gate. N had his gunbai which was covered in dried blood and was stuck to is back with chakra, N had a bit of dried blood on his mask as well. Inari had carried the mask N had given him in his left hand, the mask had dried blood on it as well. Inari carried a brown leather bag in his right hand, there was something inside the bag, roughly the size of a…head. Inari walked slightly slouched over, and a ghostly look on his face, there were darker spots all over his black clothes. N spoke up " I can deliver that for you if you want" Inari simply handed over the bag without even a glance at N, "uh, that a heavy one, must have been a smart guy" N comment weighting the bag. Inari looked over at N with a blank expression, which simply made N chuckled. "You don't have to check in, I get along with the guards" N said with a lighthearted voice. "Th..thanks" responded Inari in a low voice.

N waved at Kotetsu and Izumo, whom in return cursed N under their breaths. When N and Inari entered the Village, Kakashi appeared in front of them "Yo" he saluted with an eye smile, Kakashi uncovered eye turn towards Inari "Your friends are stuck in training ground seven, you may want to help them" Kakashi informed Inari who simply nodded and kept walking forwards. Kakashi turn back towards N "don't you think that was too early?" Kakashi asked N. "how old were you when you first killed?" N answered Kakashi's question with a question. Kakashi stared at N's mask right where the three swirls met "Want some Ramen?" Kakashi asked to change the topic. N brought the bag he held in his hand to Kakashi's eye level "I just have to drop him off really quick" N answered "He was a smart one" N added, Kakashi gave no respond.

* * *

Few minutes later N was at ANBU headquarters dropping off the leather bag and the scroll with the A printed on the outside on it, just before the second entrance to the actual building, N stood at the window that had the metals bar on it, "Drop off" said N, and a small compartment came out from the wall below the window, N placed the leather bag and the compartment closed by itself. Then N slid the scroll in between the bars, the ANBU who was behind the bars open the scroll and closed it then, he pulled the bag from underneath him "He was a smart one, right?" N asked the N, the ANBU looked at N blankly then continue what he was doing, he open the bag and looked at the inside, then closed it, he pulled an envelope from under the desk and slid it between the bars. No words were exchanged after the N had asked the question. N took the blank envelop and turn around to leave "almost forgot, add this mission to Inari Senju's record" then N walked out.

* * *

Many years back, Kanoha

Obito woke up startled he had slept over his alarm, he got out of in in a hurry, but got himself tangled with his blanket. he quickly untangled himself and ran to the showered. Few minutes later he walked out shower with his Ninja clothes on, he ran out the door just to comeback a few seconds later, Obito had forgotten his googles, he quickly looked over the entire room and founded them under his bed, then he ran out the door.

As Obito ran through Kanoha's street to meet up with his team, he didn't want to make Minato-sensei wait, and he especially didn't want to make Rin wait, Kakashi….he could wait. Obito suddenly came to stop when he saw a black cat in the middle of the street, the cat had not walked completely passed him yet. Obito looked at the cat with wide eyes "don't. don't. don't" Obito whispered hoping the black cat would stop walking or turn in a different direction. Obito started to slowly walk sideways so the black cat wouldn't fully pass in front of him, the black cat in respond started to walk faster, Obito started to walk faster, and so did the black cat. Obito started to run and the Cat started to run as well.

A hour later, Minato, Rin and Kakashi had been waiting for Obito for a whole hour and he had not showed up yet, a few minutes later Obito came running at full speed and stopped right in front of the rest of his team "I'm sorry…A black cat…almost…crossed in…front of me…but luckily…I out ran…it." Inari said between breaths. Minato sighted at Inari's excuse for being late and turn around to leave "We are going to skip lunch in order to make it time" said Minato as he started to walk away. Rin look "Don't be late again" Rin told Obito slightly angry. Kakashi glared at Obito and Obito glared back at Kakashi "At least come up with a better excuse next time" then Kakashi started to walked away with Rin following close behind him. "I didn't make that up!" yelled Obito at his teammates.

* * *

Authors second Note:

I was waiting for a respond from some of the users who beta profiles but didn't get an answered, so I just posted the chapter, sorry for any grammar mistakes some of you may spot.

-Is there anyone who can be my beta out there?

-So what do you guys want the next chapter to be, N's background or OC Background/introduction (I need a name for the OC first tho)

That's it, review and tell me what you guys think, PM me if you can beta for me


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Why?

Answering Reviews:

-to Krish11762, Ill will go back and change the summoning, "The toad Sage" why didn't I think of that, thanks for pointing it out, and thanks for the rest as well.

-thank to 'Guest' as well.

I don't own any of this

"Normal talking"

"_Thinking thoughts"_

"**Unknown whisper, Unknown voice (****Maybe it's not who you think it is)"**

_Naruto's past it is, since that was the one that has the most votes._

**9 Years Ago, N's and Natsumi's age: 4**

It was just a bit after sunset, Naruto had just come back from playing with the ninja tool he had found in some fields during the times he had wandered to the outskirts of Kanoha. Naruto wore a plain black shirt and light brown short, short spiky blonde hair, sad black eyes, and three thick whisker like marks on each cheek, the marks looked more like ragged scars then lines.

Naruto always went out the orphanage by himself, in a way it could be seen as privilege, he could leave and come back whenever he wanted, but he understood the true motive behind him been allow to do so. They prefer him away.

Naruto always left early in the morning and came back a bit after sunset, he always felt out of place with the other kids, for some reason they simply lack the understanding of simple staff, it annoyed him a bit, but then again all the other kids never wanted to talk to him or play with him.

"**Everyone hates you" **Naruto walked through the streets, even the people outside the orphanage seem to dislike him as well, as soon as people saw Naruto they would cross to the other side of the street or go to the opposite direction.

Ever since his fourth birthday the Hokage, the leader of the village and perhaps the strongest Ninja in the village, that was one thing that lightly annoyed Naruto, a lot of the kids in the orphanage and other kids in general would yell out how they wanted to become Hokage when they grew up.

Naruto couldn't understand how the other kids didn't understand what the Hokage was, how one became Hokage, and what the Hokage does. It simply didn't make sense to him.

Since his birthday the Hokage had begun to give him a weekly allowance, the Hokage had told N he could buy staff he wanted with it, and went on to explain what money was, the Hokage had done the same with another orphan as well, her name was Natsumi, she talked for hours about all the things she was going to buy with the money, to Naruto it was weird, it looked as if the girl didn't understand that the money represented only a certain amount and that only so much could be bought with it.

But to Naruto's luck every time he visited a shop, it was their closing hour. Naruto like other things noticed the patter of how all the shops closed whenever he wanted to buy something, at the least he had saved some money, unlike the other girl who as soon as she received her allowance would ask one of the caretakers to accompany her in to town, after all Naruto was the only one allow to leave without a caretaker.

As Naruto kept walking suddenly a delicious smell hit his nose, he couldn't tell what it was all he could tell was that it smell amazing, his stomach agreed with a loud growl. Naruto started following the smell, he ended up walking several blocks until he reached a small restaurant. The there was a small bar and stool to sit on, Naruto walked towards the bar and pushed the curtain that was on the front to a side, and climbed on a stool.

A men dressed on white had his back to him, and was mixing something in a big pot "What can you today?" said the man with his back still towards Naruto. "Umm, am not sure" responded Naruto, "Oh your just a kid, here le-" the cook stop what he was saying when he turn to face the kid. Teuchi, the name of the cook, looked at the boy who looked around with his curious black eyes, he looked at a plate that Teuchi had finished just a minute ago "Oh, I want one like that one" said Naruto happily, looking at the bowl that was in the kitchen of the restaurant. Teuchi's voice went from friendly to serious "Sorry we just closed" was all that Teuchi said as he turned around to mix things in the pot. Naruto smile slowly dropped, just for the one time he thought that this person wouldn't do the same all the other did "I have money to pay" said Naruto when he reason that perhaps the cook though he wouldn't have any money to pay. "I said we close…kid" responded Teuchi.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out several bills "I'll give you all this just for a bowl" Naruto said slightly desperate with his hand extended out. Teuchi turn around and his eyebrows went up, either the kid didn't know how to count money or he really wanted some food. Teuchi turn back to the pot and look down in consideration, he didn't hate the kid or anything but he there would be a possibility that he would lose a lot of business if the other costumers found out that he was serving the 'Demon'.

Teuchi decided he would just give Naruto a serving of Ramen in a to-go container and tell him to leave. Teuchi quickly placed an order of ramen in a to-go container and turn around to the kid but"Hey brat didn't you hear the old men said he is closed?" said a young women with blonde hair, green eyes and that wore ANBU clothes/armor.

The women stared at Naruto with a frown on her face "Get out of here" the women said harshly at boy. N flinched at the women's tone "But-" N started but the women interrupted him. "Are you stupid or something? Don't you understand he doesn't want you here?!" half yelled the women with anger. "**heheheh,everyone hates you,hahah"** Naruto heard someone whisper next to his ear, the voice laugh went from high pitch to low pitched, and seem to loose air when it laugh. Naruto brought his hands up and covered his ears, tears form in his eyes as he looked around in a frantically. Then the tears streamed out as he shot out the stool and ran away, leaving all the money he had in his hand on the bar.

The blonde woman looked as the 'Demon child' ran away, but her frown never left her face. Two men walked from around the corner of the restaurant. One of the men had brown hair and had his hands folded behind his neck, the other one had jet black hair, both wore ANBU clothes/armor.

The one that had black hair spoke up "Yuki, don't you think that was too harsh", the other men with brown hair threw his head back "You are not . .say. Her real .Name!" Said the men to the sky. The men with black hair turn to be face to face with the brown haired men "We're not wearing our masks" said the men with a smile as he waved his hand in front of his face.

The brown haired men sighted sat on the nearest stool "I'll take the Usual Teuchi-san" said the men in a defeated tone. The black haired men placed his hand on the blonde women's shoulder "come on, snap out of it" he said softly. When the blonde regained her composure they both sat down next to the defeated brown haired men. Teuchi hadn't started the brown haired men's order, he still was standing there with a to go container in his hand.

The black haired man placed one hand under his chin "I suppose that was for 'him'" the black haired men guessed then glanced to the money and his eyes winded a bit "you weren't going to take that much money from the boy, were you?" he asked Teuchi with his eyes slightly narrowed. "Nononono" Teuchi responded in a fast manner waving his free hand side to side. "I just..I.." Teuchi was not even going to charge Naruto for the meal, but he didn't want to say he was going to give food to him either. "Give it to me" demanded the blonde women. All the men looked at her with confused looks "do you want me to say it again?" said the women with anger. Teuchi without a respond complied and gave her the to-go order, she then got up from the stool and followed the same path Naruto went. The brown haired men smile "she is nice sometimes". "When was the last time?" asked the black haired men, then both men burst out laughing. "She really needs to lighten up" said the brown haired men. "Well, her parents death really hit her hard you know" responded the men as he received his bowl of Ramen. "Hey! I ordered mine first" exclaimed the brown hair men. Teuchi gave him a nervous smile "sorry I got caught up in the moment"

* * *

Naruto had started running away from the people, even though he covered his ears and ran, the whisper kept following him and would stop saying that everyone hates him. Naruto ran into an ally and sat down next to a dumpster and against the wall. Naruto kept shaking as and covered his ears with more force, and then something different happen "**They after you"** said a different voice, this voice wasn't whispering this one talked loud and clear. **"They are all against you" **said a different voice. Naruto started to panic as the voices grew in number, soon there was an entire crowd that talked at the same time, Naruto could even make sense of any of what they were saying, but it also made Naruto confused since they was no one around and the voices were right next to him as well.

* * *

The blonde women had followed Naruto to the alley until he turn into an alley. She walked into the alley and there was the boy sitting next to a dumpster, the boy had still had his hands covering his ears and shook his head side to side. The women could hear the boys ragged breaths and could see the tears that felt to the ground. "Here is you food" said the women in a stoic voice. The boy didn't respond. "Hey look sorry, now take your food" said the women slightly losing her patience "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Naruto started saying over and over every time louder than the previous.

The women lost her patience, she was trying to be nice and that was what she got. She threw the container to the ground and instantly regretted as the hot liquid splashed over the boy. The boy did jumped from the liquid, he slowly pulled his hands from his ears, with his hands shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Naruto could take it anymore the mass of people talking had gotten a lot louder and more people seemed to start talking. Naruto started shaking his head trying to make the voices go away, but it wasn't working. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Naruto said out loud getting louder every time he repeated himself. Naruto suddenly felt an intense burn in his, and then the whole world went silent "**Everyone hates you" **Naruto head the whisper against as it slowly lowered in volume till it disappeared. Naruto looked in front of him.

The same women from before kneel in front of him, with a slightly worried look. Naruto made eye contact with her, his black eyes looked directly into her green one "Do you hate me?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes away from her. The women was slightly surprised by the boy's question. "Yes" said the women looking away from Naruto. "Why?" asked Naruto. "You wouldn't understand: she responded in a soft tone. "I don't understand" said Naruto as he covered his ears again and looked to the floor.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Natsumi

Natsumi was in her bead ready to sleep, her caretaker had just finished telling her a story. "Tell me another story" said Natsumi with a smile "Natsumi, you have to go to sleep" said the care taker "but tell me another story". "No Natsumi, go to sleep" said the caretaker in a slightly angry tone. Tears formed in Natsumi's eyes and started to fall out "Why do you hate me?" she said hurt from her caretakers tone. "Natsumi-hime please, I don't hate you" the care take said hugging Natsumi "Here I'll read you another story, ok?". "Ok.." responded in a soft and shaky voice.

* * *

Authors Note: well that's it for chapter 11

-Review and tell me what you guys think, good and bad.

-Next chapter will be Mission to wave country.


End file.
